


El buen hijo

by LalaDigon



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, Consensual Sex, Dark Harry Potter, Difficult Decisions, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Falling In Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Sad Ending, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: La vida de Draco siempre fue y estuvo programada por su padre. Luego de la guerra todo cae sobre él y lejos de poder seguir siendo el buen hijo que siempre fue decide que todo tiene que terminar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. I

Alzó la mirada y no le gustó lo que vio. Odiaba su reflejo.

El buen hijo, el que hacía todo lo que esperaban de él. Insulto a Harry cada vez que pudo, lo humilló, lo despreció. Se burlaba de las sangres sucias. Tenía poder y contactos. Usaba a sus amigos. Lucía una marca en su brazo.

Como era un buen hijo, su aspecto era el mejor. Pulcro, arreglado. Los mejores modales. Lo envidian o lo amaban; lo detestaban o le temían. La combinación perfecta entre el hielo y el fuego. Voz dura, mano firme. Ojos grises, pelo rubio. Black y Malfoy en un equilibrio perfecto.

No importaba cuanto luchara, que dijera o hiciera. Nunca podía ser un mal hijo. Mortífago y esclavo.

Miró con odio la plata fundida frente al espejo. Aborrecía su aspecto, su marca y su pelo; Aborrecía todo lo que era.

Todos creían que lo odiaban, casi podía reírse de Potter por eso. El muy iluso creía que lo odiaba más que nadie en el mundo. Como se notaba que era malo oclumancia. Sabría la verdad con solo mirar superficialmente sus pensamientos.

Cuadró los hombros. Su brazo descansaba sobre el lavabo. La asquerosa serpiente se movía por su brazo. Tragó saliva con dificultad. La guerra había terminado, pero ella seguía negra e igual de perfecta que el primer día. Incluso en eso era perfecto en él. Justo en medio de su antebrazo, a la misma distancia de su codo que de su muñeca y con un color uniforme.

Sonrió de lado, por primera vez iba a saldar cuentas con esa preciosidad. Después de todo, ¿no era él todo lo perfecto que podía ser? Si lo era. Y eso se iba acabar, para siempre.

Media y pesaba exactamente lo que era adecuado para su edad. Su cuerpo tenía todos y cada uno de sus músculos marcados suavemente. Pómulos altos, nariz perfecta y ligeramente respingada. Ojos suavemente rasgados. Mentón definido. Sin un solo rastro de barba, ni pelo en los pectorales. Le asqueaba tanta perfección. Ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar, tan buenos modales que la misma realeza se sentiría intimidada. Alumno ejemplar. Excelente audición, exquisita dicción. Voz grave y uniforme. Deslizó una mirada especulativa sobre su reflejo.

Iba a dejar de ser perfecto. Odiaba serlo. Lo había cansado. Si no podía dejar de actuar como tal, iba a dejar de verse como uno.

Suspiró, no bastaba, pero era algo. Un principio. Ínfimo. Insuficiente. Pero era tan buena opción como cualquier otra y su padre no podía llegar a él.

De momento estaba a salvo en Hogwarts. El ministerio le había fallado. Había dejado libre a Lucius. No le alcanza la imaginación para intentar entender como o a quién convenció su padre, pero había salido (nuevamente) ileso de esa guerra.

Solo su orgullo estaba resentido. No sus negocios y menos su posición de poder, con los que movían los hilos en las sombras. Ahora quería que Draco siguiera siendo el perfecto hijo. Que se casará, con una bruja que él escogiera (obviamente no iba a dejar eso a su elección).

Draco iba a ser vendido al mejor postor para sus negocios. Si a él le iba bien dicha persona era un plus, a Lucius le traía sin cuidado. Tenía que darle tantos herederos como pudiera y tenía que hacerse cargo de alguna rama de los negocios. Seguro la que menos le atrajera a su padre. Tenía que seguir insultando a Potter. tenía que burlarse de los muertos en guerra, tenía que defender (abiertamente y con fervor) la pureza de la sangre.

¿Qué más daba si a él le traía sin cuidado? Era un hijo perfecto y era su obligación mantener el listón. ¿Qué aquello era toda una estupidez? No tenía que pensar, solo tenía que hacer lo que se esperaba de él.

Estudió su reflejo. Observó su otra mano. Su varita (una nueva) temblaba entre sus dedos. Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire. ¿Para qué retrasar lo inevitable? ¿Qué ganaba pensando en ello una vez más? Nada, lo sabía. Nunca iba a poder enfrentarse a su padre. Las palabras de Potter tras su juicio lo golpearon. «No me agradezcas Malfoy. Eres un cobarde y nada de esto lo cambia» Cuanta razón tenía.

Alzó la varita más decidido que nunca. Con un suave movimiento se levantó la manga hasta el codo y con el estómago revuelto fijo la vista en la nítida calavera.

—Diffindo —murmuró y la sangre empezó a manar de su brazo.

El dolor no era más que un recordatorio lejano. Miro la sangre agolparse a sus pies, manchando todo a su paso. El dolor y la picazón solo significaban una cosa: iba a quedarle una marca.

Ya no era tan perfecto.

Su marca ya no era perfecta.

Una avalancha que no había previsto fracturó sus débiles paredes mentales. No tenía por qué parar, nadie estaba ahí para detenerlo. ¿Qué más daba si seguía y seguía?

Ligeramente alucinado por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de ese pequeño, pero increíblemente obvio detalle, impulsó su mano o unos milímetros más abajo, allí donde la serpiente salía de la boca de la calavera.

—Deffindo —masculló fascinado.

Otro poco de dolor y mucha más sangre.

Ya eran dos marcas y podía sentir una presión liberarse. Como si le quitaran un libro de una larga pila que cargaba entre las manos. Sentía la diferencia, pero aún tenía mucho sobre él.

Repitió el proceso cercenado la serpiente a la mitad, o bueno donde él creía que estaba. La sangre le impedía ver su estaba siendo muy preciso o no, ¿pero que más daba? nadie iba a verlo. Ancló sus ojos en el espejo y vio cómo su pulcra y perfecta camisa estaba vuelta nada.

Juraría que si su pelo fuera de otro color nadie lo reconocería. ¿Draco Malfoy con una camisa manchada, pérdida de sangre y sin inmutarse? No, nadie diría que era él. Y se sintió bien. Se sintió bien no reconocer su reflejo.

Extrañamente mientras su mente se aletargaba, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Potter. Por primera vez pensó en que él si lo entendería. Él llevaba esa marca inconfundible en la frente y tampoco se la podía sacar, tampoco parecía amarla.

Volvió a estudiar su reflejo. Vio las gotas gruesas y viscosas deslizarse por sus dedos hasta el piso, casi hipnotizado se preguntó cómo se verían en su pecho. Sus párpados le pesaban un poco, solo un poco. Nada que no pudiera controlar. Solo necesitaba recordarse que no debía cerrarlos.

Llevó su mano ensangrentada a la camisa y tiró de uno de sus botones, pero el relámpago de dolor le llegó al codo. Parpadeó deprisa. El dolor le dio una descarga de adrenalina. Quizás había hecho un corte más profundo de lo que tenía en mente, pero no se iba a molestar, todo tenía arreglo y, en definitiva, la cicatriz iba a ser mayor.

Con fuerzas renovadas se valió de sus dos manos para desabotonar la camisa. Le tomó unos instantes más de lo que debería, el dolor en el brazo y la sangre en el botón volvían el trabajo más engorroso. Cuando su pecho se reflejó para él, no se permitió preguntarse qué hacía.

Apoyó en su pecho la varita. La duda lo asaltó. Vertical u horizontal. No es que cambiar algo la verdad, pero transversal no era una opción. Al final decidió lo más fácil y evidente. Horizontal entrarían más en un futuro, lejano o no; así podía repetirlo muchas más veces.

En una parte lejana de su cerebro, una advertencia resonó. No debía seguir por aquella línea. No tenía que pensar en repetir, pero cuando la varita toco la piel debajo de sus costillas sus labios se abrieron antes de racionalizar sus actos.

—Deffindo —gimió cuando la piel y parte de su carne se abrió.

Mirando fijamente, esa vez vio y sintió la sangre caer. Un torrente preocupante empezó a emanar la herida.

Estaba hecho.


	2. II

Harry iba camino a la dirección rumiando su malestar. No podía seguir viendo a sus compañeros jugar al Quidditch y él quedarse en las gradas como un simple espectador. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que McGonagall lo dejara jugar o iba a enloquecer. Entendía que el reglamento era claro y que solo los alumnos de segundo a séptimo eran los que podían jugar; pero el caso era que todos los de octavo año eran especiales y no era justo que los excluyeran. Ninguno había podido tener un séptimo año aceptable y ni hablar los que, como él, ni siquiera se habían presentado.

Parado frente a la gárgola, justo antes de abrir la boca para decir la contraseña, un chillido llegó a sus oídos. Tan desesperado como enojado era el lamento, que lo empujó a murmurar despacio la contraseña y escabullirse al lado de la puerta para escuchar. Harry sabía que ser un metiche era malo, pero no pudo evitar el impulso luego de sentir la piel de su vello erizarse completamente.

Desde aquella posición la voz de la joven se oía limpiamente y reconoció que era Pansy Parkinson con solo echarle una rápida mirada.

—... no lo entiende —estalló— Draco desapareció.

—Mire señorita Parkinson, yo entiendo que se preocupe. Pero ya le expliqué que el joven Malfoy no podría irse del colegio, así lo intentara.

—Por favor —gimió y Harry clavó los ojos sorprendió en la madera.

Escuchar a un Slytherin suplicar no era algo que uno veía seguido.

—Usted no entiende. No me preocupa que pueda salir del colegio... Draco, él está mal. Muy mal.

—¿Porque no se explica mejor? —pidió amablemente la directora.

—Yo... No tenemos tiempo, Lucius le mandó una carta —dijo sonando molesta— Draco no puede más.

—Discúlpeme señorita Parkinson pero no...

—Draco lo odia, eso pasa. La mierda de Lucius lo tiene de casi de rehén. —se explicó rápidamente— Draco lo odia, desde siempre —aclaró— y... y después de la guerra... —su voz se fue apagando hasta quedar en silencio.

No quería admitir que pese que aquello sonaba a mentira por todos lados, aun así, la impaciencia lo asaltó. Sabía que todo podía ser un truco para manipular a la directora, pero... Pansy no era tan buena actriz y siendo francos ningún Slytherin llegaría tan lejos como para suplicar.

—No puedo ayudarla si no entiendo qué pasa aquí —le explicó su directora y Harry pudo escucharla ligeramente afectada. Pansy soltó un gruñido exasperado antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Que quiere saber? —masculló con odio— Todos decidieron que como Potter considera que Draco no vale la pena, es una escoria. Nadie siquiera presto atención en su declaración en el juicio.

—Ese tono... —empezó a advertirle McGonagall, pero Pansy la cortó abruptamente.

—¿Qué mi tono le molesta? —preguntó con cinismo— Bien. Échame. Expúlseme. Colegio de mierda —refunfuñó molesta.

—¡Parkinson! —gritó enojada la directora.

—Un cuerno. —le espetó furiosa la morocha— Usted es como Dumbledore. No le importa nada que no sea su niñito dorado. —dio un respingo al escuchar esas palabras incómodo— El cual se encuentra muy bien. —aclaró con sorna— ¿Pero acaso usted notó que Draco está cada día peor? ¿Que no come, que todo le da lo mismo?

Esperó a que McGonagall se defendiera, o la reprendiera por su tono tan hostil al menos, pero solo el silencio llegó a sus oídos.

—Veo que no tiene nada que decir —dijo con arrogancia— Es como yo dije, ¿sabe? Potter volvió a decidir qué Draco valía mierda y todos se alinearon detrás de él.

—¿Que necesita? —preguntó la directora mortalmente seria.

—Encontrarlo —dijo volviendo a un tono suplicante que a Harry le incomodaba— Draco está en el límite. Ya no lo reconozco. Sus compañeros... dicen que hoy se despertó y que parecía catatónico. No habló en toda la mañana, falto a clases. Draco no hace eso. Pero no podemos encontrarlo.

Ruidos de pasos llegaron amortiguados por la puerta y Harry esperó incrédulo. Esperaba que McGonagall no cayeran en aquellas patrañas. Era todo un plan para consagrar de víctima a Malfoy. No le sentó bien esa nueva posición de escoria y ahora habían tramado (entre todos) aquello para que se preocuparan y dejarán de meterse con él.

No había un solo día en los pasillos en que alguien no lo burlara, lo insultara o que, cada unas cuantas semanas, le echaran algún que otro maleficio. Hermione y Neville no estaban felices, pero eran los únicos dos en todo el colegio, sacando a su vieja pandilla claro.

A él le daba igual. Era hora de que Malfoy tomará de su propia medicina. No sabía porque, pero cada vez que lo veía se sentía tan decepcionado que le molestaba verlo. Siempre esperó más de Draco. A saber, porque si siempre fue el mierdecilla que todos veían. Pero una parte de él esperaba que plantara la cara en algún momento de la guerra y las únicas dos oportunidades donde lo hizo, fue más miedo que valor.

Se acobardo con Dumbledore y en la mansión, sabría él a qué le temía, pero no había sido precisamente un acto heroico. Así se lo había dejado saber. La sonrisa agradecida de Malfoy lo enfermo, su estómago se había retorcido amenazando con devolver su desayuno y se obligó a borrársela de la cara.

—¿Dónde puede estar? —preguntó la directora y Harry quiso rodó los ojos al escuchar la urgencia en su voz.

—No sé, busque en la biblioteca, pociones, la sala común, su habitación... El bosque, los invernaderos. No está. —Harry se permitió un momento de duda al escuchar el temblor en su voz. Algo le decía que en verdad no podía ser tan buena actriz— campo de Quidditch, vestuarios, lechucería nada. Nada. —gimió y esa vez era palpable la angustia.

—Seamos francas señorita Parkinson. —dijo McGonagall con resolución por primera vez. Algo que agradeció, aquella farsa debía acabar— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Él puede querer hacer alguna... idiotez —el murmullo llegó entrecortado y tuvo que pegar la oreja a la puerta cuando un sonido amortiguado le impidió oír con claridad.

—Bien —dijo McGonagall— Vamos a buscarlo. Ahora mismo voy a llamar a los docentes y empezaremos una búsqueda conjunta. Haga una lista de quienes pueden saber dónde esté y otra de quienes lo vieron hoy. Señorita Parkinson... —un largo silencio se instaló entre ambas y Harry sospechó que la directora iba a amenazarla con algún castigo si resultaba ser una treta— ¿Estamos hablando de que el joven Malfoy podría atentar contra la vida de otro estudiante? Alguno que lo haya molestado...

—Mire directora —dijo Pansy soltando una risa que le erizó todos los bellos del cuerpo— Draco jamás tocó a nadie, no por propia voluntad...

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Harry está seguro de que había lágrimas en los ojos de su directora y un sentimiento corrosivo se instaló en su interior.

No quería dejarse arrastrar por la desesperación que Pansy intentaba trasmitir, pero al igual que su directora, aquellas palabras lo dejaron algo turbado. En el mundo mágico esas palabras cargaban un significado. Mucho más después de la guerra.

—Quiere decir... que Draco sabe mejor que nadie lo bien que se le da a Lucius la maldición Imperius.

Harry se encontraba corriendo lejos de allí repitiendo esas malditas palabras.

Se quería patear a sí mismo, había creído las lúgubres palabras finales de Parkinson y su instinto muy pocas veces le fallaba. Había algo en su tono sombrío y desolado que le decía que ella no metía. Y si aquello era cierto...

—No puede serlo —dijo entre dientes mientras corría desaforado.

Había solo dos lugares donde Draco se escondía por general. Uno de ellos se había prendido fuego y el otro le traía a él tan malos recuerdos como creía que al mismo Malfoy, pero era la única opción.

Después de todo, Harry también solía esconderse allí. Cuando todo se volvía mucho para él, cuando lo abrumaba la atención desmedida que recibía, cuando Ginny se cansó de él y sus vueltas y lo dejó. La noche en que beso a un hombre por primera vez, también huyó allí. Cuando se peleó con Hermione porque se rio descaradamente el día que Seamus explotó el caldero de Malfoy, la tarde que Ron y él hablaron de su primera vez y Harry mintió descaradamente, manchando con su vergüenza y su mentira, a una pobre chica de Hufflepuff.

No le extrañaría que el mismo Draco usará aquel lugar de escondite. Después de todo, ese era el lugar donde escondían sus miserias. Draco la vergüenza de haber estado tan asustado que incluso llegó a llorar del miedo y Harry su crueldad.

Derrapó en la puerta y tuvo que sujetarse al marco para evitar caer de bruces contra el piso. Un sentimiento de déjà vu se apoderó de él. La puerta entornada no era un buen presagio, y teniendo en cuenta anteriores experiencias peor, pero se obligó a no dejar que su mente vagara por aquellos recuerdos.

Con cuidado y algo de miedo, empujó la puerta con la puntera de sus gastados zapatos. La escena era tan surrealista que por unos segundos se permitió creer que estaba soñando. Un sueño cruel y retorcido, pero un sueño. En alguna parte del Castillo —por seguro su cama— se encontraba durmiendo y lo que sus ojos veían era una proyección supremamente realista de Malfoy.

—¿Qué Potter? —murmuró el rubio arrastrando las palabras congelándolo en su lugar.

Draco alargaba las vocales y no parecía tener mucho —por no decir nada— de estabilidad. Estaba parado de frente al espejo, tan bañado de sangre que costaba creer que toda fuera solo suya. Pero, por la forma en que sus párpados se abrían y cerraban —con tanto esfuerzo que dos líneas se marcaban en su frente— y el tambaleo horripilante de sus hombros cualquier duda moría.

Harry seguía necesitando creer que aquella era una asquerosa pesadilla, pero no alcanzaba a poder hacer nada por él mismo no cuando podía ver los profundos y escalofriantemente prolijos cortes. Tres en el brazo y cuatro en el pecho y abdomen.

—Ya no soy un cobarde —le dijo con una suficiencia que le heló las venas— ¿No es cierto, Potter?.

Harry no pudo evitar ver la esperanza surcar su rostro. El rubio parecía querer confirmación, suya por sobre todas, pero no tenía palabras. Estaba superado. Y bien mirado, así hubiera tenido las palabras que Draco le pedía, estas no hubieran podido atravesar el gran y doloroso nudo que tenía allí alojado.

—Los cobardes —se explicó Draco tambaleándose peligrosamente—, dejan que otros hagan esto.

Harry dio un respingo y dejó de mirar la carne abierta tras esas palabras. Su mirada vagó por su cuerpo hasta su rostro y contuvo el impulso de retroceder en respuesta a lo que su reflejo le dio. Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los suyos hipnotizándolo, adentrándolo en la mente de un loco, porque Harry sabía que nadie más que el mismo Draco se había hecho aquello a sí mismo.

—Como yo en sexto. Deje que me hicieras esto... —sonrió burlonamente, señalando de forma vaga su tórax— Tendría que haber sido mi varita la que lo hiciera, pero entonces era un cobarde. —se rio suavemente.

Harry al fin si podía sentir el ataque de histeria forjarse en su interior. Su respiración se precipitó y un dolor agudo le descompuso el estómago. No podía con aquello.

—Ahora lo hice yo. Y un... cobarde no podría ¿No? —insistió dado su silencio.

— No Draco. No podría —le confirmo cuando vio la angustia angelar su mirada.

Después de sus palabras, Draco le volvió a dedicar aquella sonrisa llena de gratitud y Harry supo que hubiera dado de buen gusto su varita por un giratiempo para poder volver a aquel día en el ministerio y tragarse sus palabras tan injustas e hirientes.

—Bien —susurró antes de volver a parpadear (o intentarlo), solo que esa vez no pudo volver a abrir los ojos.

Desde su lugar, Harry vio horrorizado cómo sus largas piernas cedían y se lanzó sobre él. Atajó su cabeza solo un milímetro del suelo mirando los cortes con repulsión e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió mientras la terrible familiaridad con la situación lo rodeó. Harry se sacó su capa e intentó desesperado cubrir sus heridas y frenar el sangrado mientras que un ciervo trotó por el castillo hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Cuando Pomfrey entró en el baño —cargada con lo más vital— se encontró con un charco de sangre, con un Harry catatónico y a Draco descansando, seguramente inconsciente, sobre su regazo.

La enfermera no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero el penetrante olor de la sangre y los jadeos bajos que soltaban los chicos desde el suelo no podían ser una ilusión.

—Se desangra —le susurró sin mirarla, solo concentrado en la forma en la que una mano ensangrentada se aferraba a la suya— Haga algo por favor —añadió con la voz rasposa y casi muera, retirándole la capa de un golpe, para que ella pudiera ver las heridas del joven rubio.

Pomfrey soltó un gemido ahogado, retrocedió un paso por la impresión de tal carnicería, pero Harry ni se inmutó. El morocho tenía los ojos puestos en su mano que sostenía la de Draco y la inconsistencia en ese contacto tan cordial hizo que la enfermera despertara poniéndose en marcha. Tenía un alumno que salvar.


	3. III

En la enfermería, mientras Draco descansaba todavía sujetando la mano de Harry, la mente de Harry no podía procesar todo aquello, así que se conformó con hacer lo único que podía: sujetar a Draco con la misma fuerza que este a él.

Pomffrey había intentado separarlos, pero con una fuerza que los sorprendió a todos, la mano de Draco no se abrió. Recordaba vagamente que ella estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo para que su mano se relaje, pero Harry había musitado un firme «No» y ella, pese a sus dudas o quejas, lo dejó estar.

Había sometido a Draco a un coma mágico para que descansara mientras ella trabajaba y, por pedido de la directora, no habían cerrado con magia sus heridas.

Harry no entendía aquello, pero tampoco estaba como para discutir. Se sentía ajeno a todo. Era imposible como estando unido a Draco por sus manos, logrará sentirse tan lejos, pero lo lograba. Veía a la enfermera moverse a la distancia, dar órdenes y pedir ayuda como si estuviera a kilómetros de él y no a su lado.

Se había recluido en su mente y las voces de las personas que lo rodeaban en ese momento le llegaban como un ruido molesto de fondo. Con interferencia al mundo, en su cabeza se repetía la secuencia del baño y la paz de Draco cuando él le confirmo que no era un cobarde.

Cerró los ojos atormentado. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a ese punto? ¿Cómo de fracturado tenía que estar el rubio para hacer cosa semejante? Porque Draco tenía razón, ningún cobarde podía hacer aquello, pero tampoco alguien cuerdo.

Por lo poco que había llegado a escuchar, Draco se había hecho tres formidables cortes en su brazo izquierdo. Todos en la marca. Si hubiera seguido descendiendo por ella, habría encontrado una de sus vitales venas, pero había parado justo a tiempo.

En el pecho la situación no era para nada mejor. Cuatro cortes de lado a lado a lo ancho. Uno de ellos (el más bajo) justo por debajo de la línea de su ombligo. Pomffrey había dicho que era el más peligroso, pero a la vez el más superficial. Lo que le llevo a pensar a Harry, que había sido el último.

Para esa altura Draco tendría que haber perdido más de un litro de sangre y ya no le quedarían fuerzas para ir más allá.

Peligrosamente cerca de sus órganos, si hubiera arrancado con ese habría logrado perforar sus intestinos.

Una correntada de náuseas lo atacaron en ese punto.

Otro de los cortes un poco más arriba de la línea de su ombligo, profunda y solo por poco no letal. Su estómago había sido rozado por el hechizo, pero no fue necesario una intervención mayor.

La que seguía (según Pomffrey) era la peor. Por debajo de la línea de las costillas era a todas luces la más profunda. Otra vez, ella insistió en que solo el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera parado muy derecho a la hora de hacerse el corte, evitó un desastre. Si se hubiese inclinado para ver que hacía y no parado frente a un espejo hubiera comprometido su estómago y otros órganos por el camino.

La cuarta, y al parecer la segunda que se hizo, era la que había logrado perturbarlo hasta el vómito. De un lado al otro de su cintura Draco había logrado un corte limpio y tan profundo que tocó sus costillas. Pomffrey dijo que solo sus huesos evitaron que el muy idiota se abriera a la mitad sus pulmones.

Fue después de aquello que su mente se desconectó. Lo único que recordaba fue la firme mano de Hermione apretándolo y dándole su apoyo cuando llego la enfermería, la chillona voz de Parkinson, algunos improperios de Ron y algunos gritos de McGonagall.

Ahora podía escucharlos hablar, pero él no intervenía. Ponía cada gramo de sus fuerzas en sujetar la mano de Draco, porque ésta todavía continuaba sujetándolo con una fuerza que cortaba la libre circulación de su sangre y Harry no iba a ser menos.

Pomffrey protestó algo acerca de sus dedos casi violetas, pero sorprendentemente, perder unas cuantas falanges le parecía irrisorio. Sus ojos solo se enfocaban en las vendas blancas en el pecho y brazo de Draco.

Había estado tan asustado antes que difícilmente había podido estudiar a fondo la situación en la que se encontraban. Las vacaciones por navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y era inadmisible que Draco volviera a la mansión. Viendo hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar era obvio que Pansy no mentía.

Otro ataque de náuseas lo asaltó.

No quería, intentaba no hacerlo, pero su mente iba con insistencia a pensar en la vida de Draco en la mansión.

— ... no puede. —dijo Pansy con un grito irritante.

Aturdido, Harry alzó los ojos y estudió la sala por primera vez.

McGonagall estaba parada a los pies de la cama de Draco, mirando a Pansy con su peor mirada, aquella que hacía que cada uno de los Gryffindor se arrepintiera de lo que sea los encontrará haciendo.

Sabía que lo que fuera que discutían ahora que la enumeración de las lastimaduras era pasada, debía ser importante y por consiguiente tendría que intervenir por más que no le apeteciera despegar los labios o no tuviera en claro qué decir o que opinión le era permitida dar.

Carraspeó antes de hablar y un regusto asqueroso le llegó a la boca. Por lo visto los rastros del vómito, así como la pesada culpa, no pensaban abandonarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con la voz quebrada, pero aquello menos no le podía preocupar. Por mucho que le molestara quedar como débil, no estaba para fingir una entereza que le era esquiva.

Todos dieron un respingo al escucharlo y las manos de Hermione se apretaron más contra sus hombros. Alzó la cabeza contrariado, no se había dado cuenta que ella seguía sosteniéndolo.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —espetó Pansy mirándolo sobriamente.

—Hasta aquí señorita Parkinson —la cortó la directora con decisión.

Al parecer ella también se estaba recuperando del shock y no iba a permitirle a la morocha una sola falta de respeto más. Sintió el viejo instinto de sonreírle con desdén, pero este murió sin que tuviera que controlarlo. Harry sentía que la poca arrogancia que había desarrollado con el correr de los años había quedado muerta y sepultada en las viejas cañerías del castillo, firmemente mezclada con la sangre de Draco.

—Permití que se desquitara porque usted tenía razón. Nunca repare en Draco y eso es imperdonable. —admitió de esa forma humilde que daba un poco de miedo— Pero no le voy a tolerar una sola falta más.

Pero era Parkinson de la que hablaban y por mucho que cerró la boca, la siniestra expresión de su rostro no hizo a Harry dudar de que estaba a punto de rebatir aquello. La directora volvió a hablar antes de que ella pudiera decir nada y Harry se imaginaba que McGonagall también había aprendido a leer a su estudiante. 

—En lo referente a que soy como Dumbledore —siguió con más firmeza—. Si bien usted intentó que sonará como un insulto... —Harry no lo dudaba, aquello fue escupido como la peor de las calumnias— No me lo tomo como tal. Pero sepa —agregó duramente— que no lo soy. Admito mis errores con más facilidad. Y ya creo que deje en claro aquello al pedirle a Poppy que no cierre del todo las heridas del joven Malfoy.

Harry se tensó ligeramente y pensó que ese era un buen momento para dar su opinión. En cuanto Draco abriera los ojos el dolor sería agónico y... y ya no le quedaba un solo hueso en el cuerpo capaz de soportar esa idea.

—De esa forma va a tener que quedarse aquí, y no podrá volver a la mansión.

Todos los alumnos guardaron silencio. Harry captó lo que la directora intentaba y casi se alegró de no haber alcanzado a abrir la boca.

Si Draco, en un claro estado de discapacidad, intentaba volver sería contraproducente. Y ninguno de los Malfoy iba a pecar de estúpidos obligándolo a volver y así exponer su negligencia.

—Eso solo para empezar —agregó Harry al ver que nadie más decía lo obvio— Ciertamente no podemos dejar que vuelva a esa casa de locos.

Sentía la histeria volver y casi, casi, extraño el vacío que lo había llenado cuando la enfermera apareció en el baño.

—No podemos —repitió más alterado al notar que ninguno lo corroboraba— ¿Quién sabe que puede pasarle? Esta mal, Draco está mal y no podemos dejar que vuelvan a acercarse a él.

Miró a Hermione a su espalda cuando más silencio fue lo único que escuchó. ¿Es que todos habían enloquecido o qué?

—¿No? —Viró para mirar a Ron— Ellos le hicieron algo, digo, es obvio. Draco jamás haría una idiotez así. Algo le están haciendo. Tenemos que denunciarlos. No sé, lo que sea. Draco no puede volver —para ese momento respirar se había vuelto trabajoso y sus ojos se nublaron— Se rebano a si mismo. Esta mal. Es....

—¡Harry cálmate! —le ordenó Hermione sujetando con fuerza sus hombros cuando empezó a hiperventilar.

—¡No puedo calmarme! —Gritó pasándose de un salto, imaginándose los cientos de cosas terroríficas que un hombre con una varita y nada de escrúpulos podía hacerle a su hijo.

Harry sin querer pensó en Vernon y Petunia. Peor, pensó en Dudley y tembló. Él sabía como nadie lo que podían hacerte cuando estabas solo en casa y sin que nadie te proteja. Pensó en el hambre, pensó en la soldad sintiendo náuseas. Recordó a Dobby, su miedo, las heridas que le hacían auto infligirse y la bilis volvió a reptar subiendo desde su estómago. 

Intento alejarse un paso, pero la mano de Draco se lo impedía y no tenía fuerzas para soltarse. No cuando contra todo pronóstico, un desmayado y en coma Slytherin podía, conservar fuerzas dentro de él para no dejarlo ir.

—No podemos dejarlo —dijo con un murmullo iracundo mirando la pálida mano frente a él.

—¿Ahora te importa? —Preguntó Pansy con un susurró tan frío y cargado de implicaciones que logró hacer emerger su cerebro de aquel posó de miseria.

Parpadeó despacio y fue consciente de todo a su alrededor. La pesada respiración de Ron, un sollozo de Hermione y el abrumador calor que hacía en aquella instancia. La mano de Draco ya no estaba fría y por primera vez se percató de que nadie parecía creer que él había provocado aquello.

—¿Y Potter?. ¿Te quedaste mudo? —volvió a la carga la morocha y apretando los dientes se dio vuelta.

Sabía que podía mandarla de paseo si quería, pero Harry no era estúpido. No se le daban bien los sentimientos ajenos, pero podía escuchar el dolor impregnar sus palabras.

Después de todo, según recordaba, Pomfrey dijo que aquello no pudo haber durado más que unos cuantos minutos. Por lo que Pansy tuvo que estar brutalmente cerca de salvarle la vida a Draco. Si ella no hubiera estado tan pendiente, Harry jamás hubiera podido encontrar a Draco.

Ella sabía que el rubio, postrado en la cama inerte, estaba mal. Que estaba cerca del precipicio. Y para ser alguien que solía estar muy pendiente de Draco, Harry no lo había notado.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —Le preguntó chasqueando la lengua molesto— Te la pasaste años, años Parkinson, burlándote de mí complejo de idiota, o héroe, como lo llaman Ron y Mione.

La boca de la morocha callo abierta por la sorpresa y la vio alzar el mentón cuando se dio cuenta de ese descuido.

—Me dices que piensas que si yo hubiera sabido esto habría actuado como si nada. ¿Yo? Por Merlín. Hasta tú sabes que jamás hubiera actuado en contra suya de suponer algo así. —la cortó molesto— Así que, porque no maduras de una vez y nos dices como podemos mantener a la rata asquerosa de Lucius lejos de Draco.

La morocha lo miró con resentimiento y Harry sintió sus ojos verdes clavarse en él como si quisiera matarlo, pero no le dio el placer de verla descomponerse.

Parkinson alzó más su mentón y meneó con desdén la cabeza.

—Draco nunca va a denunciar a sus padres —dijo dándole la espalda

—¿Por qué? —Hermione se veía muy incómoda, pero su legendaria curiosidad era más fuerte que ella.

—Porque Draco es el hijo perfecto —aunque no le veía la cara, pudo escuchar la risa triste que brotó de sus labios.

—Esa es una estupidez —tercio con incredulidad. No le entraba en la cabeza que esa fuera su excusa.

— Tu no lo entiendes Potter —dijo la chica dándose vuelta.

Fue el momento de Harry de abrir la boca sorprendido. Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Pansy y toda rudeza y vanidad había desaparecido. Se la veía cansada y desgastada.

Una vez que su pedantería quedaba fuera de juego podías fijarte más en los detalles. Unas ojeras nacientes hablaban de las noches en vela. Fruto de la preocupación, sin dudas.

Por primera vez Harry se preguntó qué tanta atención le prestaba a sus rivales. Había sido muy pedante al creerse saber de todo sobre ellos. La vergüenza volvió a inundarlo y se removió inquieto.

No le agrada en lo más mínimo el número de errores y descuidos que había cometido. Le sabía a acre la boca de solo pensar en lo lejos que su arrogancia lo empujó. Harry no quería ser tan duro consigo mismo, sabía que no era problema suyo, ni siquiera eran amigos. Pero no podía olvidar que eran personas, eran personas que sufrieron horrores que él obviamente no solo no alcanzaba a imaginarse, si no que era personas a las que se atrevió a juzgar con demasiada ligereza.

Él sabía bien cómo funcionaba la guerra, sabía bien que no había culpables del todo y víctimas del todo. Había una escala de grises que sus prejuicios y sus peleas le hicieron olvidar.

Volvió a ver a Draco y se volvió a sentir molesto. ¿Por qué diablos no se quejó? ¿Por qué se quedaría junto a un hombre que le hizo aquello? Podía entender que se sintiera intimidado e impotente, pero Dumbledore le intentó dar una oportunidad, bajó su varita, por qué no habló en ese momento.

Un arranque de furia lo hizo alzar el rostro y ver a Parkinson con desprecio. No era justo enfurecerse con Draco. A todas luces Lucius lo dominaba de una forma vil y sucia, pero ¿y ella? ¿Cúal era su excusa?

Harry jamás se hubiera quedado quieto de ver algo semejante en sus amigos. Nada en ese mundo hubiera hecho que se quede impasible a semejante locura. Ni siquiera el cariño que le despertaban los padres de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Que puedo no entender Parkinson? —La morocha le lanzó una mirada impasible y él se la devolvió molesto— Tú tienes que estar de broma. Eso es llevar a un nuevo extremo su arrogancia natural. Si los padres de Draco abusan de él, tú crees que vamos a dejarlos solo para que Draco pueda mantener una apariencia de mierda.

—Potter —la dura voz de McGonagall lo sobresaltó pues la directora se había mantenido tan callada y al margen, que había llegado a olvidar que estaba allí—. Cuidado con su tono.

Harry no quería correr el eje del problema, en verdad no quería, así que cerró la boca en una dura línea de fastidiado.

—Yo... ¿Qué quieres decir Parkinson? —volvió a preguntar tarde Hermione lanzándose una mirada de reproche.

Bien, ella también pensaba que él era el que estaba llevando mal las cosas allí, pero era todo a la inversa. Se dejó caer en su silla y apretó con más firmeza la frágil mano. Él no iba a dejar que lo llevarán a la mansión. Y esa era una promesa.

No había forma de remediar sus errores pasados, pero como que se llamaba Harry Potter que esa vez lo haría todo distinto.

—Draco nunca va a aceptar que Lucius lo repudie. Draco no sabe ser otra cosa que un buen y perfecto Malfoy. Y creo que ya es tarde para cambiar eso.

—Perdón... —La voz de la castaña seguía sonando muy incómoda, pero Harry pudo escuchar un deje de frustración.

Se tragó sus réplicas, porque obviamente decirle a Hermione que eso era lo que sentían la mitad de los mortales cuando ella hablaba tan criptamente no iba a colaborar en la charla.

—Lo que le falta a esta escuela es cultura de la magia —Harry alzó la cabeza de golpe y se encontró con la mirada de Pansy en sus manos.

Instintivamente se apretó más a ella. Entrecerró los ojos, restándola a que intentara algo.

—Sigo...

—¡Ya! —la corto antes de que Hermione tuviera oportunidad de volver a manifestar, tercamente, su pregunta— Ustedes no saben lo que es para nosotros la familia. No sé como es para los muggles, pero nosotros nos tomamos muy enserio la lealtad familiar.

—Eso es una locura. ¿Por más que te lastimen?

—Claro que sí. Por lo que sea. Familia es primero, siempre —Parkinson hablaba tan seriamente que Harry tuvo que creerle— La comunidad misma repudia a los magos que repudian a sus familias. Son escoria.

—Te pasas —No iba a aceptar esas pasadas— Sirius se alejó de los Black y nada malo paso con él.

Posiblemente no era el mejor ejemplo, pero era el único que le venía a la mente.

—¿Sí? —se burló la morocha alzando una ceja con arrogancia— Pregúntale a Weasley.

Harry giro la cabeza y vio a Ron mirando con odio a Pansy.

— Diles Weasley, porque sabes que es verdad. Según escuche a tu hermano lo echaron del ministerio.

—¿Ron? —Su mejor amigo miró con disculpa a su novia y posó brevemente los ojos en Draco.

Harry se tragó las palabras que acudieron a su boca cuando la mirada de Ron mutó al asco. Draco no se merecía aquella mirada. Inmediatamente ese pensamiento terminó de materializarse en su interior, una alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza.

Él no tenía que defender a Draco de Ron. Sí de Lucius, no de Ron.

Desechó aquellas dudas, Ron no sabía lo de la maldición _Imperius_ , Ron se estaba equivocado y a Harry le molestaban las injusticias, eso era todo.

—A nosotros nos importa bien poco lo que gente como ustedes pueda pensar de Percy, Parkinson —le dijo con asco.

—Pero tengo razón. La única razón por la que logró mantener el puesto era porque suponían que ustedes pensaban así.

—Alguien puede explicarme —intervinó Harry frenando lo que seguramente iba a terminar en pelea, dado el tinte rojizo en las orejas de su amigo.

—Señor Potter —otra vez McGonagall lo sobresaltó. Empezaba a dudar de su estado mental. La misma sensación le dio cuando Parkinson metió a Ron en su charla— Verá, para los magos de sangre pura la familia es... Más que importante. Es un estandarte. Cada mago que le dio la espalda a su familia fue repudiado. Muchos terminan yéndose del país otros, muy pocos diría, tienen suerte y consiguen el apoyo de otra gran familia, como Sirius con los Potter. —le explicó con más amabilidad— Pero son los menos. Y aun así, nunca son bien vistos. —suspiró— El señor Weasley, él repudio a su familia y toda la comunidad lo recuerda. No es digno de confianza y por lo general los rechazan al punto que nunca más consiguen buenos puestos.

—Todo esto es una idiotez —sentenció ganándose una mirada aireada de McGonagall

—Son tradiciones que tu no entiendes —masculló con los dientes apretados Parkinson.

—Bien —gruñó alzando el brazo en señal de rendición.

—Podríamos denunciarlo nosotros —terció Hermione a su favor y podría haberla besado allí mismo.

—El ministerio no se inmiscuye en problemas de familia. Menos, en las ancestrales como los Malfoy.

—¡Pero si tu dijiste que Lucius le lanza una _Imperius_ siempre que él se revela! —le gritó harto de las excusas que ponía Parkinson.

Hermione y Ron soltaron dos gadeos sorprendidos y Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable de haber revelado esa información. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que no podía mantenerse callado solo porque le daba pena.

Parkinson se quejaba, gritaba que Draco necesitaba ayuda y ahora se revelaba a hacer algo. Si no quería ayudarlos él podía entenderlo, pero que intentara justificar su inacción era una aberración.

—Tu... —La cara de la Slytherin se transformó en una mortífera, pero la furia bullía tan fuerte dentro de él, que menos no le pudo importar.

Harry le alzó el mentón y deseó que la morocha diera el primer paso para atacarlo. Le sentaría tan bien poder pelear con alguien y así descargar buena parte de sus frustraciones.

—No voy a seguir hablando contigo —le advirtió— Me voy a la sala común antes de que esto se extienda y llegue a oídos de Lucius.

Les lanzó una mirada de veneno y salió de ahí dejándolo con más frustraciones de las que encargarse.

—Parkinson, diga en su sala común que va a cumplir castigo conmigo estos tres días antes de que salga el tren. Así va a poder pasar por aquí.

La chica asintió secamente y se fue pegando un portazo. Apretó los dientes sabiendo que el único motivo por el que no la iba a buscar era la mano de Draco.

McGonagall soltó un suspiro antes de caminar hasta donde estaban los tres y los miró brevemente antes de hablar.

—Weasley, Granger —dijo al fin y su voz sonaba tan pesada como la misma voz de Dumbledore cuando hablaba con él y de sus errores del pasado— Se pueden quedar media hora más y después los quiero en la torre.

Harry sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. No quería dejar sol a Malfoy. Quién sabía que podía hacer cuando se despertará. Era cierto, le habían retirado la varita. Es más, él mismo la tenía en su bolsillo. Pero cuando una persona está determinada, sabía el mejor que nadie, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y si bien Pomfrey asumía que Draco lejos estuvo de querer matarse, cerca estuvo de lograrlo.

— Potter, puede pasar la noche aquí. —un alivio que le alcanzó a incomodar le inundó su cuerpo al oír esas palabras— Pero mañana tiene clases a las que asistir y no pienso dispensarlo para ninguna.

—Profesora, vamos a hacer algo ¿no?

—Claro que sí señor Potter. —lo reprendió cuadrado los hombros— Pero me temo que la señorita Parkinson tiene razón. Solo vamos a poder en la medida que el joven Malfoy quiera.

—Yo lo voy a convencer —dijo con firmeza.

La sonrisa de su directora tembló como si dudará de aquello, pero no dijo nada más. Con una última mirada de advertencia salió de la enfermería a paso firme.

Harry no le dedicó ni dos pensamientos a sus creencias. Él iba a hacerlo. Si Malfoy creía que era obstinado, era porque no lo conocía a él.


	4. IV

Cuando Harry se quedó solo con sus amigos sintió como su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. Había sido un día tan largo que no le sorprendió notar que eran cerca de la media noche.

Pensar que ese día infernal había estado preocupado por el Quidditch, le resultaba inverosímil, infantil e inmaduro. Había estado tan centrado en sus problemas que nunca pensó en los demás. Y no es que no supiera que no era su culpa, pero Harry sabía que, si bien él no hizo nada, que, si él no apuntó su varita corta Draco, era malditamente verdad que él no había hecho nada evitarlo. Nunca intentó frenar ninguna de las bromas o pullas. 

Y si solo fuera eso, Harry estaba seguro de que lograría tener el control por sí mismo. No sería esa la primera vez en la que se equivocaba tanto que sus entrañas protestaban. Véase a Snape y sus secretos. Lo que lo tenía enfermo a más no poder era la angustia y el enojo.

Odiaba a Lucius, siempre lo hizo. Era un cerdo demasiado arrogante y sin nada de valentía u honor en su interior. Abusaba de los débiles como Dobby, se creía superior por su fortuna y sus contactos, pero a la hora de la verdad era un cobarde sin más. Pero ahora… ahora había ascendido a una nueva categoría.

Qué clase de monstruo empuja a su propio hijo hasta a ese punto... Maldecirlo... El amargo gusto al vómito volvió a su boca. No podía ni ponerlo en palabras porque era tan grotesco, tan inhumano. No es que el hecho de que torturaran y mataran muggles no le dio las pistas para saber que era gente despreciable, Harry sabía que clase de calaña era, pero… pero aquello no era algo que pudiera siquiera empezar a entender.

Su hijo, su sangre. Harry se encogió sin querer y se imaginó por un solo segundo que el rostro de Petunia se trasformaba en el de su madre y quiso ir a la mansión Malfoy para darles él mismo un escarmiento. Nadie, ni siquiera Draco, se merecía vivir aquella pesadilla.

—Harry —la voz de Hermione lo obligó a emerger de las profundidades de su mente y alzó el rostro sin saber muy bien que hacer consigo mismo o que hacer en líneas generales con aquella mierda— ¿Qué pasó?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Draco y bastó ver en ellos un poco de compasión para entender que por muy vergonzoso que fuera para el Slytherin, habría mejores chances para su futuro inmediato si contaba con la ayuda de Hermione e incluso la de Ron, que, a decir verdad, en cuanto a tradiciones mágicas, era el único que en verdad podría darles una idea clara y realista de qué podrían hacer.

Con un suspiro y voz monótona les explico lo que había escuchado en la dirección, lo que vio y habló en el baño y buena parte de lo que la enfermera susurraba a medida que iba atendiendo las heridas de Draco.

—Eso quiere decir que Lucius mantuvo a Draco a su lado bajo la maldición _Imperius_ , ¿durante la guerra?

—No sé Herm... No sé —sentía el cansancio filtrádose través sus barreras y dejar lugar para la somnolencia.

Podía ver tras los parpados su cama, su almohada y sus cortinas cerrándose para cuidarlo en la noche. Harry supo que tendría horribles pesadillas. 

—Pero él tomó la marca —contradijo Ron— Nadie la puede tomar sin quererlo.

—Ya no estoy seguro de nada —dijo quebrando una lanza en favor de Draco. No iba a volver a asumir nada, no otra vez.

—Ron.. ¿Qué es eso de las familias? Digo, yo sabía que son importantes pero...

—Lo son. Claro que... Miren los sangre pura están todos locos. Esa es la verdad.

—Explícate —pidió Harry a sabiendas de que su tono, su pose y su gesto dejaban en claro que era algo que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Se alcanzaba a imaginar que iba a necesitar todas las herramientas que hubiera a su alcance si esperaba convencer a Draco de enfrentar a su padre. Pansy no parecía estar exagerando, no parecía estar mintiendo y Draco no sería el primer hijo en obedecer ciegamente a un padre qu era un maldito abusivo. En especial, si este maldito había usado una imperdonable en ti. 

—Colega... Los sangre pura solo están en contra de una par de cosas: muggles y desertores. —suspiró arrugando los labios y la nariz como su hubiera olido algo realmente feo y asquerso— A esos chicos les lavan el cerebro. Nunca considerarían dejar a sus familias. Yo no sé qué tanto rollo con eso, pero la verdad, es que está arraigado en nosotros.

—Por eso tus hermanos odiaban a Percy cuando se fue —corroboró Hermione

—Percy fue un idiota, pero si, supongo. Es algo que no se suele ver. Digo, nos peleamos. Pero jamás repudias a tu familia. Ahora Percy es una paria más. —la voz de Ron se perdió en un murmullo triste y lo dejó estar.

Harry sentía la cabeza estallar. Definitivamente ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir pensando en eso. En ese momento solo quería dormir. Dormir y escapar de la imagen de Draco bañado en su sangre pidiéndole —tan vulnerable como nunca lo vio— que le diga que no era un cobarde más.

—No puedo más —sentenció— Fue un día interminable y solo quiero dormir

—¿Quieres que pruebe con un _relaxo_? —Ofreció Hermione suavemente, rodeando la cama para ir con Ron.

Su mejor amigo se enderezó sin que ella dijera anda y se corrió ligeramente para hacerle lugar a su lado, donde ella se acomodó —seguramente sin notarlo en lo absoluto— junto a él. Los miró interactuar tan simbioticamete y sonrió un poco envidioso.

Desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts noto aquello. Instintivamente Ron sabía cuándo Hermione quería hundirse en sus brazos y ella parecía leer a la perfección el instante en que su mejor amigo necesitaba sentir que ella lo necesitaba. Era gracioso como todo había ido bien entre ellos dos. Ron y Hermione eran completos uno del otro.

Donde Hermione se destacaba Ron no, y así a la inversa. Cuando ella se centraba de más en los estudios era él el que la ayudaba a distenderse. Más feliz por ellos no podía estar, pero se sentía ligeramente celoso.

—No sé hagan problema —les dijo con una sonrisa— igual no duele.

La castaña lo miró y Harry sonrió de lado intentando despertar su costado menos beligerante. Hizo una mueca interna, hacia horas que el hormigueo constante dio paso a la insensibilidad. Pero no se preocupaba, sabía que Pomfrey nunca hubiera aceptado aquello si no estuviera segura de que podía arreglar a Harry cuando fuera el momento.

—Abre el ojo —le advirtió Ron, el cual claramente no estaba cómodo con todo aquello— Nadie sabe cómo va a despertar.

Depositando un beso en la frente de Hermione, se liberó de sus brazos y salió por la enfermería.

—Voy a las cocinas, ¿les pido que te traigan algo?

Harry se estaba por negar, no sentía fuerza alguna en el cuerpo como para pensar en tragar o conseguir sostenerlo en su interior, pero su estómago habló por él. Con un gruñido bochornoso Ron sonrió y salió.

—Harry —la voz de Hermione volvía a ser compasiva y cargada de afecto.

Se quiso alejar, sabía lo que venía a continuación y no el interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Hermione, te lo suplico que no hag-

—Tú no podías saber que estaba pasando —lo cortó sin oírlo o molestarse en fingir que no lo había hecho— No te tortures Harry.

—Como quieres que no lo haga —preguntó derrumbándose en la histeria, recordado casa sonrisa que se le escapó a las burlas, recordando cada vez que decidió no actuar para cortar eso que él bien sabía era acoso y una idiotez— ¡Me pidió que le diga que no era un cobarde! Ahí, bañado de su sangre. ¡Merlín Hermione! —agitó la cabeza rogando así alejar las imágenes— Le veía la sangre chorrease por el abdomen y él... Solo le importaba que dejara de decirle cobarde.

La culpa llego con toda la fuerza al soltar esas palabras. No se sentía culpable solo por el año escolar Harry se sentía culpable por los años anteriores, por el estúpido juicio, por lo que le dijeron después.

Con Draco fuera de peligro sintió que por fin podía ahogarse en ese sentimiento. Se sentía tan miserable. El único motivo por el que se lo dijo fue por miedo. Por cobarde. En el ministerio cuando Malfoy le sonrió... Él no pudo soportarlo. Algo dentro de él retrocedió asustado y dijo la cosa más hiriente que encontró.

Harry le dijo cobarde, porque cuando la guerra terminó y no había un enemigo contra el que luchar, sus sentimientos afloraron todos de golpe y no sabía que hacer, como manejarlos. Un zumbido pesado y constante le agitaba los pensamientos, emociones que no podía o quería descifran lo mantenían despierto y verlo sonreírle lo aterró a un nivel que ni siquiera creía podía suceder. No fue miedo, no fue asco, verlo fue…

—Harry, ayúdalo ahora, si quieres. Pero deja eso atrás o te consumirá.

—No puedo... —gimió cubriéndose el rostro— Yo solo... ¿Tú te imaginas? Todas las veces que abra despertado del _Imperio_... —Negó con la cabeza al pensarlo.

Era tan devastador para él. Entendía a la perfección lo que era sentirse un títere y lo que sentías cuando tiraban a un lado el títere.

Hermione no sabía lo degradante que era. Porque en verdad uno podía saber que podías rehusarte, pero tenías que ser tan fuerte. Tan determinado. Se imagina lo devastador que se sentía saber que no podías.

Y ahí, en el momento en que Draco pudo sentir esa satisfacción de poder demostrar ante él, su peor enemigo desde chicos, que no era un monigote, Harry le había escupido que lo que hizo no importó, que no contaba. Que igual había sido un cobarde.

Podía pensar objetivamente que él había actuado bajo los supuestos de siempre, que él no tenía forma de saber que sus palabras iban a impactar de aquella manera en Draco, pero sentirse bien consigo mismo era un imposible.

Y era mil veces peor, porque la verdad es que lo que soltó en ese momento de miedo, fue una mentira colosal. Nunca quiso decirlo en voz alta, lo hacía sentir incómodo solo pensarlo. Harry estaba tan orgulloso de él. Lo que hizo en la mansión fue demostrar dos pedazos de testículos inmensos. No haber matado a Dumbledore... no llegaba a describir el valor que necesito para bajar su varita. Draco solo tenía que decir una palabra, una y lo hubieran consagrado, pero no lo hizo. Le perdonó la vida al director, que estaba condenado cierto, pero Draco había demostrado huevos suficientes para tragarse su miedo y hacer lo correcto. No había matado a nadie.

Y en aquella guerra que sobraron muertos, solo significaba una intransigente determinación.

—Harry no pienses así —le dijo su amiga tan compasiva que le dio asco consigo mismo escucharla.

—Tu no lo entiendes —masculló alzando la cara para mirarla a los ojos— Yo le dije aquella basura porque me dio miedo, me aterro como me vio. Me asusté como un idiota y lo lastimé apropósito.

La cara de Hermione dejaba traslucir lo que su boca no dijo. No le entendía. Nadie lo hacía. Él mismo no lo hacía

Harry se armó de valor porque necesitaba sacarlo, necesitaba que ella entendiera que no era alguien que se merecía consideración o una absolución. Harry era culpable de lo que dijo e hizo.

—Me... Me sonrió. Y joder con él. Pero era la sonrisa más sincera que me dieron en mi vida. Él estaba tan agradecido. Y… yo me asuste.

Un ligero silencio se alzó entre ellos. Hermione intentó seguir la lógica en sus palabras. Harry sabía lo que diría antes de que pudiera formular las palabras. No era tan difícil, lo que él dijo era algo vago y lo único que se podría sobrentender, para nada era algo que cualquiera con cordura pudiera ligar a una emoción que Draco _estúpido arrogante_ Malfoy pudiera despertar en él.

O eso debía ser.

—Lo siento pero no te sigo.

Suspiró mirándola y corrió la cara muerto de vergüenza. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de poder juntar el valor para formular aquello.

—Que me pareció jodidamente sexy. —cerró los ojos turbado y con náuseas— Cuando me sonrió sin más mi mente dijo: mierda yo podría totalmente besarlo ahora mismo.

Esta vez, un silencio tangible se alzó sobre ellos dos.

Harry se había rehusado a pensar siquiera en eso. Lo había alejado tan pronto como apareció por su mente hace tantos meses. Lo suprimió cuanto pudo y no fue hasta ver lo que se había hecho en su cuerpo que aquello volvió a golpearlo. Que volvió a crispar su mente y su pecho

—¿Qué...? —Alzó los ojos y Hermione abría y cerraba la boca estupefacta.

—No quiero escuchar nada de lo que digas —la previno antes de que empezara con el arsenal de preguntas que veía formarse en su cabeza.

—Tú no puedes tirar una bomba así y esperar que no diga nada

Harry le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, pero lo dejó estar. Ella quería saber, ahí tenía su sucia, sucia verdad.

—No sabría que responderte —murmuró enterrando la cabeza en sus manos.

Sintió la de Draco adherida a la suya jalarlo y estuvo muy cerca de dejarse arrastrar por la fatiga.

—Mira, yo creo que si quieres ayudarlo —empezó su amiga con un suspiro pesado— Vas a tener que pensar muy bien en eso.

—No quiero —farfulló sintiéndose un idiota.

—Harry, siento ser yo la que te lo diga, pero… en verdad aquí ya no importa lo que tú necesites —le recordó con tacto y Harry soltó un gruñido.

Volvía a ser infantil e inmaduro. Lo sabía, pero en verdad no podía afrontar lo que esto significaba ni porque maldita sea, porque pensó eso aquel día. Ya puestos porque no podía dejar de pensarlo en este momento.

—Bien —acordó— Pero no lo pensaré hoy.

—Tómatelo en serio Harry —dijo la castaña, levantándose de la silla— Algo está muy mal con Draco. No lo empeores.

La escuchó alejarse, pero él siguió sin moverse.

—Harry, no le des muchas vueltas. Podría ser Seamus. Y Draco es mucho más lindo e inteligente. —agregó divertida y salió corriendo cuando el amagó a pararse para ir a buscarla.

Hubiera arrastrado a Draco con él sin importarle.

Mierda. Ahora tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.


	5. V

Harry muchas veces se preguntaba por qué los problemas seguían acechándolo por doquier. Había ganado una guerra y matado a su rival. Ayudó a atrapar a todos los malos, lo intentó de todo corazón, pero algunos como el cerdo de Lucius, se habían escapado. 

Claro que se suponía que ese tipo de escoria, más que ser una porquería de ser humano, no era. Le habían jurado que no eran un peligro en sí. 

Dejó el poder en manos de alguien como Kingsley, pese a que se cansaron de intentar otorgárselo. Cuando la pregunta llegó y se quedó atónito sin poder concebir que alguien de verdad le dejara algo tan delicado a su elección, dejó la dirección del colegio en los hombros de McGonagall, como Dumbledore hubiera querido. 

Había creído que todo iba a volver a su cause y él podría, al fin, disfrutar de un año normal y tranquilo. Hasta que piso el tren. Una manada de alumnos empezaron a acosarlo ni bien sus padres no podían frenarlos y de ahí todo fue a peor. No le dejaron jugar Quidditch. Y por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, Harry se encontró en la molesta tarea de tener que ir por los pasillos defendiendo Slytherins.

No es que a él le interesa nada lo que pasaba con esa gente. La verdad, muchos eligieron a conciencia sus bandos, pero de verdad no era tan inmaduro como para no entender que había chicos que fueron arrastrados por sus padres a un bando específico. Por eso declaró en favor de Draco en el juicio, era ser ciego no aceptar esto. 

Una noche, un alumno de sexto fue herido por tener a sus padres en Azkaban y, como no podía ser de otra forma, justo Harry pasaba por allí y tuvo que intervenir. Se esforzó por verlo como un hecho aislado, una jugarreta del destino. Harry no quería creer que sus compañeros, aquellos que lucharon a su lado en la batalla final podía ir por el colegio acechando compañeros solo para poder herirlos. 

Lamentablemente, cuando un grupo mayor de Ravenclaw empezó a intimidar a un chico de Slytherin, y otra vez Harry pasaba por allí a la tardía salida de pociones, tuvo que amenazarlos a todos para que dejaran de meterse con el pobre, que para esa altura lloraba entre temblores desconsolados. 

Un poco memorable día, como si fuera que Harry ya no estaba hastiado y completamente superado, sus compañeros tuvieron a bien meter una bomba fétida en la sala común de Slytherin. 

En su afán por perseguirlos para que dejarán eso, los pesco Slughorn y terminó castigado. Poco a poco fue consciente de que en su vida la tranquilidad era efímera. Nunca iba a tener una vida normal, y ese día, cuando había ido a suplicar a la dirección por un poco de normalidad, otro problema explotó para él. 

Las posibilidades de que aquello pasara eran tan pocas que solo confirmó su creencias. O se adaptaba a esa molesta realidad o iba a sufrir mucho más de la cuenta. No importaba cuánto intentaba alejarse de los problemas, estos hallaban la forma de caer a sus pies y ya no tenía paciencia para seguir fingiendo que había una sola posibilidad de que le dieran paz. 

Miro la bandeja de comida frente a él con repentina desgana. Su estómago volvió a protestar y sin estar muy convencido, pero abrazando la aceptación se llevó el sándwich a la boca. 

—¿Sabes? Pomfrey dice que tienes un peso ideal. —Masculló con la boca medio llena en dirección a Draco. 

Sabía que estaba dormido, pero un segundo más de silencio e iba a enloquecer. Su voz era mil veces mejor que el sonido errático que hacía el rubio al respirar. 

—No sé cómo lo haces. Este verano tuve que empezar a entrenar para volver a ponerme en forma. —Con una mueca divertida miró al rubio, no tenía nada mejor de qué hablar— Te importará más bien poco, lo sé. Pero creo que podemos concentrarnos en cosas inocuas…

—Tu sentido de lo inocuo es insoportable Potter. 

Harry dejó caer la copa que se había estirado para sujetar y solo fue consciente de que Draco lo había soltado cuando uso las dos manos para sujetarla antes de que alcanzara a tocar el piso. Alzó la cabeza de golpe y miró impresionado al rubio. 

—¡Madam Pomfrey! ¡Madam Pomfrey! —gritó sin correr los ojos del rubio, con miedo de que volviera a desmayarse si dejaba de verlo por unos segundo. 

El rostro de Draco se contrajo al acto con una mueca dolorida y solo en ese momento pensó que, quizás, ese no era un buen momento para empezar a los alaridos. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —La ansiosa voz de la enfermera los sorprendió a los dos. 

Pomfrey entró en la enfermería, vestida solo con un pijama, varita alzada, buscando un atacante. Fue su mirada enloquecida y asustada lo que más lo afectó. Era más que claro el porqué de su desmedida reacción, pero Harry estaba tan preocupado porque Draco al fin abrió los ojos, que francamente no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo o el cómo. 

Habían pasado largos meses desde la guerra, pero Harry siempre olvidaba lo mucho que ésto había afectado a todo el mundo. Iba a tener que darse un baño de humildad, que nunca creyó necesitar. ¿Cuánto más tenía que pasar alrededor suyo para darse cuenta de que él no había sido el único mal parado? 

—Madam Pomfrey —repitió despacio, intentando no sobresaltarla otra vez— Draco despertó —susurró cuando la mirada nublada de la bruja se posó en él. 

Eso era lo que Hermione llama estrés post traumático. Lo había obligado a leer por lo menos dos libros  — mortalmente aburridos — al respecto. Ella estaba asustada que algo así le pasara, pero pese a que él no los necesitó era claro que muchos a su alrededor hubieran hecho bien en leerlos. 

Se paró delicadamente y se interpuso entre los ojos de la enfermera y la cama. Uno de los libros decía algo de explosiones, o ataques  — que se acordaría él — pero un ex mortífago para nada era algo que la pobre enfermera necesitaba ver para calmarse. 

—Draco despertó —reiteró y vio cómo poco a poco la bruja bajaba la varita 

—Por supuesto —murmuró pestañando despacio— Despertó —otros pocos pestañeos más y sus ojos estaban libres de dudas. 

La enferma se recompuso y corrió a la cama y empezó a comprobar a Draco. El rubio estudiaba a Harry con la frente arrugada entre la duda y la traición. Justo a un segundo de que empezaran las incómodas preguntas, una de las manos de la enfermera se posó sobre su abdomen y Draco volvió sus ojos a ella soltando un jadeo dolorido que lo hizo correr el rostro. 

—Lo siento —se disculpó Pomfrey, pero a Harry le sonó a una respuesta automática y no a una disculpa de verdad. 

—Vaya con cuidado —le dijo antes de poder pensar en que estaba haciendo, en un tono que McGonagall reprobaría, completamente. 

Sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente cuando tanto Pomfrey como Draco lo miraron sorprendidos. 

—Potter, a menos que quiera retirarse... 

—No, no —dijo abochornado y rehuyó de los ojos grises— Perdone. 

—Bien —dijo con suspicacia y volvió otra vez sus atenciones a Draco— Señor Malfoy ¿siente mareos? 

—No —Harry podía sentir sus ojos quemándolo, pero resistió la tentación de voltearse a verlo. 

—¿Dolor de Cabeza? 

—No.

—¿Náuseas?

—Algo —dijo vagamente, como si sonara aburrido.

De costado, Harry miraba intensamente como Pomfrey con un suave movimiento desaparecía las vendas. 

—Si, eso por la pérdida de sangre —murmuró acercándose a las marcas del estómago. 

Una oleada de náuseas también lo invadió. Unas líneas rojas, grotescas, deformaban el perfecto cuerpo. Esas cicatrices gritaban el pobre estado del Slytherin. Parecían fuera de lugar. Como si, literalmente, alguien hubiera decidido fraccionar el cuerpo de Draco con un fibrón indeleble. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. 

Harry no era de los que lloraban, en verdad había pasado por demasiado pero nunca había sentido tanta impotencia como en esos momentos. 

Dolía verlas, ppodía sentir en su propio cuerpo, el desesperante escozor que tenía que estar sintiendo Draco. Cuando Pomfrey se dedicó a inspeccionar las marcas del brazo Harry sintió como sus piernas fallaban. Se mantuvo erguido por pura fuerza de voluntad. La marca tenebrosa parecía estar sangrando. El primer corte, había logrado hacer que los ojos de la calavera fueran rojo sangre, como los del mismo Voldemort. El segundo corte parecía destinado a cercenar la calavera del cuerpo de la serpiente, mientras que la tercera, la partía perfectamente a la mitad. 

¿Cuántas horas Draco habría mirado esa marca, que aún con tanta sangre de por medio, sus cortes tenían una precisión tan rigurosa? Más de las que él había pensado, más de las que él podía soportar pensar. 

—¿Hambre? —Preguntó la enfermera y por el temblor en su voz, Harry supo que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión. 

—Un poco —admitió Draco y esa vez Harry alcanzó a escuchar la tirantez en su voz. 

—Ya le traigo algo —se ofreció voluntarioso, esperando poder escapar de la enfermería. Todo volvía a abrumarlo. 

La culpa se volvía a sentir tan pesada que empujaba sus hombros hacia abajo. No podía dejar de culparse por no haberlo notado, por no haberlo visto. Muchas veces vislumbró a Draco en la mansión tras los ojos de Voldemort, no se disculpaba no haber notado algo tan evidente como que lo tenían bajo la maldición imperdonable. Sus amigos, y nadie en general, sabía esto. Harry nunca se sintió cómodo contándoles como Voldemort torturaba Mortifagos frente al rubio y no quería empezar a hacerlo en esos momentos. 

—Nada sólido —dijo Pomfrey sin mirarlo. 

Agradecido con tener algo que hacer, Harry corrió hasta las cocinas y estudió preocupado que los elfos siguieran sus instrucciones. Podía sentirlos molestos, no acostumbraban a tener a un mago dándoles órdenes, y, si bien se sentían extasiados de poder servirlos, no encajaban muy bien que se metiera en cada cosa que los veía poner en la bandeja. Gracias a ellos supo que Draco odiaba el jugo de calabaza y amaba el de manzana. Rechazó dejar que los elfos aparecieran la comida justo al lado del rubio pues quería hacerlo y mientras caminaba de vuelta, se negó a profundizar en aquella necesidad. 

Un chocolate descansaba en las profundidades de su túnica. Nada sólido ya, bien un chocolate no iba a perjudicar a Draco. 

Harry iba andando por los corredores, pensando en qué diablos decirle a Draco si le daban la oportunidad o cómo enfrentar la obligada charla sobre lo que pasaba en su asquerosa mansión cuando escuchó las voces se filtraba a través de la puerta. 

Su abdomen se tensó y dudó unos segundos si entrar o no. Ese día había escuchado ya una vez detrás de una puerta y se sentía un poco chismoso al volver a hacerlo. Estaba por entrar hasta que Pomfrey volvió a la carga. 

—Estuvo más que cerca de ser letal —dijo con voz firme, pero suave. 

Harry no diría que era un tono acusatorio, más bien sonaba que estaba constatando un hecho, pero lo que holgaba de sus palabras no era exactamente cómodo. Si él fuera Draco, tendría problemas para enfrentar esa charla. Por un segundo pensó en entrar y echarle una mano. Sentía que cualquier mínima cosa que pudiera hacer era algo, era un mundo. Más teniendo en cuenta lo pobre de su accionar hasta la fecha, pero el rubio respondió y Harry se volvió a quedar quieto. 

—No me había dado cuenta... 

—Mire señor Malfoy —lo cortó molesta— Usted no es estúpido, así que no intente convencerme de ello. 

Draco no respondió y Harry cerró los ojos al otro lado de la puerta. Quería una explicación más que nada en el mundo. 

—La señorita Parkinson nos hizo saber que está teniendo problemas en su casa 

—No es asunto de nadie —dijo lacónico 

—No, no lo es. —admitió pese a que Harry sintió la ferviente necesidad de entrar a los gritos y poner algo de orden— Pero cuando un alumno está a punto de morir desangrado en los baños del colegio, empieza a ser problema nuestro. 

—No volverá a pasar —sentenció tan débilmente que Harry se sorprendió no escuchar una nueva réplica de la enfermera. 

—Ya veremos... Por lo pronto, espero que entienda que tiene mucha gente con la que hablar. No tiene que llegar a este punto. Yo, entre otras. —Agregó ante el silencio de Draco y Harry supo que no iba a obtener nada más de él— Bien, Potter está por llegar con su cena. Le dejo en la mesita una poción para dormir sin sueños. Tome toda la taza señor Malfoy. 

—¿Que hace aquí Potter? —Preguntó rápidamente el rubio y Harry bajó la mano con la que estaba por golpear la puerta. 

—Él lo trajo —dijo con cautela 

—Si, eso lo sé. No entiendo, porqué está todavía por acá 

—El señor Potter se negó a dejarlo solo, señor Malfoy. 

Harry arrugó el gesto al escuchar la diversión en la voz de la enfermera y resopló por lo bajo. Uno iba por ahí intentando ser un buen hombre, corrigiendo sus errores y así pagaban: riendose y con doble sentido. 

Se apresuró a entrar antes de que la enferma dijera cualquier cosa, de la que seguro se iba a avergonzar más de lo que ya estaba. No estaba para esas y la verdad no creía que Draco lo estuviera tampoco. No quería confundirlo innecesariamente ni que creyera cosas que no eran, indisponiéndolo en su contra. 

—La cena — dijo fingiendo no haber estado escuchando a escondidas. 

Madam Pomfrey les dirigió una última mirada antes de retirarse, diciendo que podían llamarla en cualquier momento. 

Harry, sin muchas ideas sobre cómo romper el hielo entre ellos, acomodó en silencio la bandeja lejos del abdomen de Draco y pronto resultó evidente que iba a tener que asistirlo. Teniendo prohibido doblarse, a riesgo de abrir alguna herida, tomar la sopa iba a ser un imposible para Draco. Más cuando su mano buena seguía cubierta de vendas. 

Soltando un ínfimo suspiro y con mucha incomodidad por parte de los dos, Harry fue dándole a Draco de a cucharadas lentas la sopa. Ninguno mencionó lo extraño y surrealista que era todo aquello. Ambos parecían cómodos en fingir que nada pasaba, que no eran dos enemigos acérrimos juntos, uno alimentando y cuidado del otro. No, era mucho menos peligroso para los dos hacer de cuenta como si ese fuera su comportamiento regular y avanzar. 

Cuando iban a la mitad del tazón —mucho menos de lo que Harry hubiese preferido— Draco negó con la cabeza, oficialmente agotado. 

— No puedo más —jadeó dolorido y Harry se apresuró a desaparecer la bandeja, pero dejó la Copa. 

—¿Jugo? 

—Gracias —graznó y soltó un quejido audible cuando intentó enderezar. 

Asustado, Harry le bajó la sábana y el alivio lo sacudió cuando no vislumbró sangre en las vendas. No tenía maldita idea de qué hacer si llegaba a abrirse alguna. Claro que llamaría a la enfermera, pero no quería que lo reprenda por no estar atento. 

—Quieto Malfoy —murmuró tocando suavemente la áspera tela, intentando determinar si se había hecho daño o no. 

—Jugo —volvió a pedir manteniéndose muy quieto. 

—Ya iba a dártelo —lo reprendió subiendo las sábanas al tiempo que se estiraba para sujetar la Copa— No debes moverte. Apenas si unieron las heridas. 

No estaba seguro si Pomfrey se había tomado la molestia de explicarle aquello. Acercó la Copa a la boca y otro revoltijo le retorció las entrañas. Se apresuró a dejar de verlo. Era ruin de su parte cualquier pensamiento lascivo mientras Draco estaba así. Aparte del asqueroso hecho que ¿desde cuándo Draco le era así de atractivo? 

Mortificado recordó las palabras de Hermione y se dijo que debía dejar de lado sus cosas y solo seguir. 

Draco alzó el mentón indicando que no quería más y dejó la Copa a su lado. Distraído, desesperado por no pensar en la línea de sus clavículas, la relleno con agua por si le volvía a dar sed. 

—¿Qué haces aquí Potter? —Preguntó Draco con los ojos cerrados— Tenía entendido que no te gustaba mezclarte con cobardes. 

Harry apretó los dientes con pesadumbre. Claro que esperaba que Draco sacará aquello, en algún momento, pero su infantilidad lo había llevado a especular que no esa noche. No cuando Harry no tenía ni por asomo una respuesta convincente. 

—Lo siento mucho —susurró. 

No le alcanzaría la vida para disculparse por aquella barbaridad. 

—No me gusta la lastima —explicó el rubio. 

—No es lastima Draco. De verdad lo siento muchísimo. 

—Una fortuita casualidad que ahora te des cuenta. —Argumento dejando en evidencia tamaña mentira. 

—Mira, sé que... Bien, esto pudo precipitar todo... Lo que quiero decir es que... En el ministerio... 

—Potter, tu elocuencia te precede. Si vas a mentir, tente un libreto a mano o dejaselo a los expertos. 

—No Draco —dijo esta vez con firmeza— Es verdad, quizás si esto no pasaba nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero la verdad... —Dudo antes de poder decirlo. 

Harry sintió que podía vomitar la comida que ingirió el último mes. Se sentía nauseabundo y sudoroso. ¿Cómo le decías a alguien, con el que siempre te insultaste, que el único motivo por el que lo hacías era porque te ponía nervioso?. Tenía que reconocerlo, no era nada elocuente. Las palabras se le trababan en la garganta y en la mente. 

—Deja de intentarlo Potter —abrió los ojos y Harry sintió la fuerza emerger. Lo miraba como si de verdad creyera que no valía la pena. 

Y no era así. No era eso. No era algo que Draco no merecía, era que él era débil. 

Sí calculó mentalmente la posibilidad de irse, de decir una débil disculpa y tomar como silenciosa misión no volver a permitir que se metieran con él. McGonagall estaba al tanto de todo y él sabía que no importara lo que Pansy dijera, ella iba a hacerse cargo de aquella locura. Podía mantenerse lejos, podía no forzar las cosas. Pero la imagen de Draco en el baño, buscandolo en el espejo, buscando su aprobación.

Se merecía la verdad. No por lo que Lucius le hizo, no por todo lo que pasó, se la merecía porque él le mintió, lo engañó y fue un cobarde. 

—No —inspiró y tomó impulsó. Lo iba a decir solo una vez y más le valía hacerlo bien— Yo lo siento porque era mentira. Lo siento porque, no es lo que en verdad pienso. 

Draco lo estudió con incredulidad. No dijo nada, no hizo amago de intentarlo. Solo sus ojos grises mirandolo. Harry se tensó escuchando el eco de sus palabras y empezó a fastidiarse cuando estas se volvieron en su contra haciendo el sentimiento de humillación se extendiera en su interior. 

—Lo juro Draco. Dije aquello solo porque... Bien, estaba enojado. Quería herirte y solo lo dije para lastimarte. Pero no lo pienso —la duda seguía plantada en los iris de Draco y Harry decidió que era mejor ser honesto y al completo— Pienso todo lo contrario. Creo que fuiste muy valiente. A tu forma. No voy a decirte héroe de guerra. Pero no fuiste un cobarde. Ni en la torre ni en la mansión. Estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste. 

Draco siguiera un rato en silencio. Incomodándolo. Sus manos sumaban tanto que Harry temió estar dejando un charco a sus pies. Quería apurarlo, quería sacudirlo para que le dijera algo; pero se mantuvo quieto, dejando que la incomodidad fuera parte de su penitencia. 

—Bien, te creo —concluyó con voz monótona, acomodándose ligeramente en la cama— Ahora puedes largarte. 

Harry quería golpearlo. ¿Era todo lo que iba a responder? ¿Es que pensaba que era fácil para él lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Pensaba echarlo sin más? 

—Eres... Eres tan... —Masculló tan enojado que no le salían las palabras. 

—¿Directo? ¿Práctico? ¿Realista? —enumeró burlonamente. 

—¡No Malfoy! —Gritó por lo bajo— No iba a decir ninguna de aquellas palabras. Pedante, mal agradecido, mezquino... Alguna de ellas era la que buscaba. 

—¿Para que le das vueltas Potter?. Estás aquí porque, seguramente, te morias de culpa. —Le escupió molesto— Ya puedes irte. Bien. No crees que soy un cobarde. ¿Quieres que te lo agradezca?. Ahí te va: gracias Potter. 

Harry se lo quedó mirando. De alguna forma, que pensara que lo único que lo mantenía allí plantado era la culpa, le sentaba como una patada. Si se sentía culpable, pero… repasando lo que en verdad lo tuvo tantas horas allí sentado, dejando que le cortara la circulación de los dedos, era que estaba estaba genuinamente preocupado. 

— Mira —empezó controladose, evocando otra vez las palabras de su amiga— Si me sentía culpable. Lo admito, pero no es solo eso. ¿Bien? Yo... Mira me interesa saber que estás bien. 

Una vez más el calor llegó a su rostro y a su abdomen. No quería pensar en cómo se vería su cara colorada. Hasta sus orejas le picaban. Una parte dentro suyo le pedía que cerrara la boca, que dejara las cosas de esa forma. Si Malfoy no quería sus disculpas, al demonio con él. No podía hacer más, estaba siendo honesto como nunca en su vida. Tanto que su garganta ardía de solo dejar pasar las palabras por entre sus labios. Pero no quería irse. En verdad no quería. 

harry sentía que su mente iba a explotar. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor desde que Voldemort estaba vivo, pero aquella situación, ese episodio en el baño, había roto algo dentro de su interior. Verlo allí parada y bañado en su propia sangre quebró algo en su mente y ahora todo era un caos que no podía controlar o entender. 

—¿Porque te importa Potter? —Dijo con voz tan queda que dudó unos segundos si hablaba consigo mismo o con él— Todo el año te importo una mierda lo que pasaba conmigo. —Harry extraño el calor de su vergüenza cuando este se fue de golpe— Te vi Potter, te reiste cada vez. 

—También me disculpo por eso. —Dijo suavemente— estuvo mal. 

—¿Acaso es otra mera coincidencia que te disculpes justo hoy, justamente ahora? 

—Fue... Ya te dije que estuvo mal. 

—Vamos Potter, tú puedes más que eso. ¿Sabes que? No te creo —lo miró con odio— No me creo ni una sola palabra. Ahora te da... ¿Cosa? Oh no, —agregó con la voz cada vez más filosa— Pretendes que crea que siempre te molesto. ¿Quieres que me trague que cada vez que te reíste, en el fondo te molestaba?¿Que solo te reias por hacerlo, no porque pensabas que este bastado se lo había ganado? No soy tan idiota. 

Fue que dijera  _ tan _ lo que terminó de desestabilizarlo. Draco no era idiota. Harry sabía que estaba llevando mal aquello. Draco había salido de una muy fea. Tenía que estar doliendo todo como los mil demonios y una pelea no era, por seguro, lo que Pomfrey recomendaría para su pronta recuperación. 

—Ya, fui un bastardo. Un hijo de puta. ¿Feliz? Sí Malfoy, tienes toda la razón fui un idiota, y ahora te pido disculpas. ¿Vas a ser más idiota que yo o vas a aceptarlas? 

El rubio entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. Harry por principios le llevaba la contraria. Hasta esa gloriosa noche y es que más allá de lo confuso que se sentía y de la inestabilidad que mostraba su cerebro, en verdad quería quedarse allí y… y asegurarse de que todo fuera medianamente bien.

—Me quiero quedar, aquí. A pasar la noche. Porque me importa como estas. Porque no quiero dejarte solo. Si tanto te molesto, me voy. Pero me sentía mil veces mejor si me dejaras quedarme aquí. 

Draco dudo. Podía ver su cabeza trabajar para encontrar una treta. Evaluaba sus palabras y Harry se fue impacientando. 

—Eres libre de hacer o que quieras Potter. —Concluyó— Yo no soy quien para echarte de la enfermería. 

—Yo no te pregunte eso. 

Podía sentir los ojos de Draco estudiar su rostro una vez más, pero esa vez, no hizo amago de intentar correrse o alejarse. Se mordió la mejilla para no volver a hablar. Tenía que dejar que el Slytherin decidiera. Si quería que se fuera, por mucho que le doliera, se iba a tener que ir. Ni aunque lo torturaban reconocería que nada le dolería más que hacerlo. Y muy probablemente, aunque lo torturaron, no lograría dar con el porqué. 

—Quédate Potter —susurró Draco antes de cerrar los ojos. 

Asintiendo, Harry se paró y le pasó la taza. Draco no mencionó nada sobre que él no le dijo nada de la taza y Harry lo agradeció. 

Se apuró en ayudarlo, le acomodó las almohadas, lo tapó mejor y agradeció cuando Draco solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Harry se volvió a acomodar en su silla y dejó caer la cabeza contra la cama. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía la mano de Draco y se esforzó por alejar de su mente de las últimas palabras de Hermione. 

_ Podía ser peor…  _

Lo dudaba seriamente. 


	6. VI

Cuando Draco al fin se despertó, le extraño escuchar un ronquido en lugar de los gemidos que soltaba al deshacerse de sus pesadillas.

La pobre luz que entraba por las ventanas indicaba que no podía ser más allá del alba y que recordara, la noche anterior no había nadie... Agachó bruscamente la cabeza y vio a Potter babear, literalmente, su mano. Estaba dormido tan profundamente que una parte de él no quiso despertado. Lucía extremadamente joven. No es que fueran muy grandes, pero así dormido, con el caballo sobre sus lentes y las gafas torcidas, en vedad podías ver al chico que conoció en la tienda de túnicas.

Su rostro no estaba crispado, pero se veía como sus ojos se movían de aquí allá. Draco sospechaba que de una pesadilla se trataba, porque pese a que estaba quieto y en apariencia relajada, podía ver sus anchos hombros tensos y sus piernas tamborileaban ligeramente contra su cama.

Draco se planteó seriamente el hecho de despertarlo o no, no es que le molestara tenerlo allí, no tenía lógica eso sí, pero dado que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo lidiando con su mente, encontraba cierto respiro en tener otro ser humano cerca. Pero bueno, la gran mayoría de su personalidad ganó esa partida. Sacando su mano rápidamente de debajo de la jeta de Potter, vio su rostro rebotar contra la cama, despertándolo de un sobresalto.

Lo vio empujar la silla con violencia y pararse en dirección a la puerta. De solo un movimiento y sin que pudiera escuchar que hechizo lanzó, la pobre puerta reventó en mil pedazos. Que Pomfrey apareciera con la misma mirada enloquecida que la noche anterior, y apuntara a Harry, fue una forma muy explícita de recordarle quién era. De qué formó parte. De qué _lado_ formó parte.

Él jamás se despertó de aquella desmedida forma. Su bando era el de los que dormían tranquilos. Solo unos cuantos desafortunados tenían aquella desgracia. Y él jamás tuvo valor real en esa guerra. No después de que su padre metiera mano.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en aquello. No más en todo caso. No cuando ya no era relevante lo que su padre hacía o no hacía.

—Creo que todos necesitan calmarse —procuró que su voz sonara firme y tranquila. Merlín sabía que podían hacer en caso de un nuevo sobresalto.

Potter podría bien tirarle un hechizo y Pomfrey... No estaba seguro, pero la enfermera demostró formidables habilidades para la defensa. En particular, cuando uno de los incautos que lo acompañó al entrar a Hogwarts pensó que sería divertido atacar la enfermería. Claro que le espero la muerte por dejarse hechizar por ella, a los ojos de Voldemort, una inocente enfermera, pero sin dudas Draco no quería recibir algo parecido.

Potter y la enfermera se midieron uno instantes y ambos bajaron las varitas en lo que a él le parecía una eternidad de tiempo. Podía notar su incomodidad y la vergüenza de sus reacciones, a su garganta acudieron un par de palabras, pero se obligó a mantenerlas al margen. Nadie quería ser consolado por un Mortífago.

—Lo siento, yo... Me asusté —dijo Potter mirando perdido a la enfermera.

—Tranquilo Potter. —lo consoló y Draco sintió que le robaban las palabras de la boca— Es difícil para todos.

Draco se obligó a no recordarles que, para él, no lo había sido porque con él obviamente no hablaban. A él podrían matarlo mientras dormía y seguro no se entraría.

Solo unos segundos después los dos estaban sobre él atosigándolo a preguntas y se abstuvo de gemir molesto. Procuró no dar muchas respuestas y esquivó el rostro de Potter cuando preguntó por sus molestias.

La noche anterior había dicho que se preocupa sinceramente y Draco no quería pensar en eso. La única respuesta aceptable que a acudía a él para esa afirmación era que no valía la pena. Cuando McGonagall y Pansy llegaron suspiró de alivio. Con simples órdenes los dejaron solos y sabía que Pansy no iba a hacer preguntas. Ella era como él. No como Draco persona, pero era igual que él en los aspectos importantes y por sobre todas las cosas, lo entendía.

—¿Desde cuándo Potter te da la mano? —murmuró ladinamente sentándose en la silla que había ocupado Potter. Toda la noche. A su lado.

—Supongo que desde ayer —dijo como si nada. Como si él no hubiera sonreído internamente.

Ocho años, un sin fin de burlas, miles de insultos, incontables cantidades de peleas, varios hechizos, un sectumsempra, una guerra, dos salvadas de vida, un juicio y su casi muerte fueron necesarios para que ese maldito al fin le devolviera el saludo.

—Sabes querido, parecía muy preocupado.

Draco rodó los ojos al escuchar el tono lascivo en sus palabras. Sabía que quería darle a lo que aferrarse. Antaño las palabras atropellas de ese cara rajada hubiera conseguido mantenerlo en vilo e interesado por un año entero. En la actualidad, le causa gracia.

—Es Potter, ¿qué esperabas?

—Gracioso, ayer él me dijo lo mismo. —Llevó una mano a su mentón y con su dedo índice empezó a darle pequeños y rítmicos toques a su barbilla— Creo que un poco más de displicencia, algo de culpa, pero anoche, él estaba mucho más afectado de lo que esperarían de un cabrón que lleva riéndose todo el año de ti.

— Se disculpó por eso —Comentó y se obligó a no hacerlo sonar como una disculpa.

—Idiota —masculló su amiga examinando sus uñas con fingido interés— Bien querido, el rumor oficial es que Potter te dejo en la enfermería

—Vaya ingenio el de los alumnos —dijo contrariado.

Parte de él se revelaba a que siguieran tratándolo como un idiota. Podía ser que fuera verdad, más si recordaba la muy gratificante experiencia de sexto año, pero en aquella ocasión, no había pasado. Él se mandó solo a la enfermería.

—Cabe decir, que fue mi idea —agregó al ver su desazón.

Draco la miró largo rato. Claro que su bella y eficaz amiga había decidido evitarle problemas futuros. Si no estuviera tan hundido seguro y se tragaba toda su homosexualidad y la desposada.

Una punzada dolorosa atravesó ese pensamiento volviéndolo trizas. Él ya estaba comprometido. Las náuseas volvieron. Sabía que tenía que hacer. Sabía exactamente _qué_ tenía que ser. Perfecto.

Una sonrisa radiante, casi animal, brillo dentro de él. Ya no era perfecto. Quería ver alguna bruja dispuesta a ver debajo de su ropa.

—Muy original. —Musitó pinchándola, sabía lo mucho que odiaba que la tratara de tonta.

—Era eso o dejar que Lucius se enterara de tu jugarreta. —Le atacó como supuso.

Sin poder evitarlo rio. Una seguidilla de punzadas le recorrió el cuerpo obligándolo a jadear horriblemente, pero continuó riendo pese al dolor que esto traía consigo. Sentía como miles de agujas al rojo vivo se clavaron en él de un tirón, pero otra vez lo aceptó bienvenido y no dejo de reírse por más que el dolor empezó a cegarlo.

Como era de esperarse, la histeria se abrió paso y Pansy tuvo que traer a Pomfrey cuando su risa demente le abrió las heridas en su abdomen.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —masculló su mejor amiga siseando a través de sus dientes, cuando Pomfrey se fue alterada a su salita.

–Querida te arrugas —se burló a través del poderoso efecto sedante de la poción que le administró Pomfrey para evitarle otro ataque.

—Tú me arrugas —lo corrió con desgana.

—No deberías Pans, nadie va a querer desposar a una fea y arrugada bruja.

—Eres un idiota Draco —murmuró con odio— Pero, te amo igual. Ahora, vamos a los temas serios.

Draco se limitó a dejar que la poción lo arrastrará un poco más en el letargo. No estaba interesado en sostener esa conversación, pero sabía que nada iba a callar a Pansy. No iba a hacer preguntas estúpidas, pero eso no le iba a ahorrar el sermón.

—No puedes volver a intentar una cosa así —empezó y Draco la dejó continuar sin interrupciones, solo iba a alargarlo innecesariamente— Nunca ¿me oyes Malfoy? —le espetó molesta— Jamás. Potter casi no llega a tiempo.

—Bien, no lo volveré a hacer.

—No seas bastardo Draco —repitió y esta vez se obligó a mirarla— No me interesa qué haga Lucius. Esta puta guerra terminó y sobrevivimos. No hagas que te mate.

 _La guerra terminó, sobrevivimos_. Palabras que no significaban nada para él. Esa era una realidad que él no vivía. Era una mentira que dejaba que todos a su alrededor creyeran. Draco seguía viviendo con un Mortífago, uno que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que perdió. Pansy no lo entendía, ninguno de sus compañeros de casa lo hacía. Podría llegar a ser Potter el único que pudiera hacerse una idea de lo que vivía, pero aun así no llegaría nunca a comprender el alcance que tenía Lucius. El poder que ejercía. Lo dura y diestra que era su mano para doblegarlo.

Se obligó a volver a presente, no podía dejar que su mente se alejará del ahora. Pansy seguía hablando, de qué no sabía, pero algo relacionado a las vacaciones de navidad.

—… tú te tendrás que quedar —Draco la miró sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—¿Disculpa?

—Perfecto, me escuchaste o solo te quedaste ahí, mirándome.

—Es que eres tan hermosa Pans... Me confundes.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un toque rojizo y él le guiñó un ojo. Toda respuesta que recibió fue una vulgar seña con su mano a la que le hizo un puchero.

—Serás cabrón, bien Draco, pon atención aquí. McGonagall te consiguió un pase para no tener que volver a casa. Piensa Draco —pidió y vio que todo rastro de broma desapareció— Piensa cómo vamos a solucionar todo, porque yo no puedo perderte.

—Tranquila Pans. No volverá a pasar —y no era una promesa vacía. Él jamás iba a volver a intentar una cosa así.

—Si lo necesitas, me puedo quedar aquí...

—No, linda, tú sabes que eso solo levantaría sospechas. Lucius.... —su rostro se contrajo solo de nombrarlo. Era como si el muy bastardo le hubiera echado una maldición a su nombre para que cada vez que Draco lo usara, le doliera— Él me consiguió una prometida.

—Draco... —las manos de Pansy volaron a su mano libre y él sólo pudo agradecer no ver pena en su mirada, solo la misma furia fría que envolvía su alma. Si es que la tenía.

–Lo sé. Sabes, es una linda chica. Muy preciosa, para y cito: No engendrar hijos de los que deshacernos. ¿Te lo crees?

— Era de esperarse. —reconoció al tiempo su amiga

—Bien, también está podridamente rica su familia. ¿Como si a los Malfoy nos faltara dinero? Pero el verdadero activo, lo lleva su padre. Es un as en la política, en la nueva política. Mi padre no ve la hora de hacerse con sus contactos y la dulce dama en cuestión, no ve la hora de desposarme. ¿Hubieras apostado que había por ahí una loca con semejantes ganas?

Pansy le devolvió una mueca de suficiencia. Claro que ella pensaba que podría haber una pila de mujeres locas por estar con él, también de hombres, si la dejabas continuar, pero hacía un tiempo había dejado de insistir con aquello. Sabía que Draco no se consideraba atractivo, para él solo era una marca tenebrosa y Pansy se había cansado de llevarle la contraria.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó y Draco no supo qué decirle.

Si era franco, honesto y objetivo; no, no estaba tan mal. Pudo haber sido mucho peor. Astoria no era lo peor que le podría pasar, pero no era lo que él quería. Él solo quería dejar de ser una marioneta, tener poder de decisión sobre él, sobre sus acciones. Por eso, simplemente por eso, había seguido frente al espejo. Él decidió seguir. Él decidió cuanto más hacer, dónde sí, dónde no. Todo él. Lucius no pudo obligarlo a desistir. Pansy no estaba allí para detenerlo, su madre no pudo pedirle que escuchara a su padre, que solo lo cuidaba.

No, Draco por primera vez en lo que parecía una vida, hizo con su cuerpo lo que quiso, el tiempo que quiso.

—No linda, no está tan mal. —le dijo para calmarla. Podía ver su ansiedad y Pans no se merecía sufrir, no por él— Solo, ayer fue duro. Solo eso.

— ¿Pesadillas? —preguntó acercándose a él para susurrar aquello.

Draco cerró los ojos y se esforzó por que los recuerdos se alejaran, los suaves murmullos, las súplicas... Los pateó fuera de su mente. Apretó los dientes y despejó su mente.

 _«Controla tus emociones Draco. Disciplina tu mente. Liberala de cualquier sentimiento»_ Draco se obligó a recordar las palabras de su padrino. Le tomó unos minutos, pero lo consiguió. Medio adormecido por el esfuerzo miró a Pansy.

—Unas pocas —bostezo a conciencia, sabiendo que esa era la señal para que su amiga se fuera, pero ella lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Una lástima que no me interesa irme. —dijo pese a su acto de chico cansado— Tenemos asuntos que terminar y te dejo en paz querido.

—¿Qué será pues? —espeto molesto.

Sus emociones hacía mucho habían dejado de estar bajo su control y retenerlas era un esfuerzo que no le merecía más la pena. Solo se esforzaba por dejar de lado los sueños y quería dormir de una vez.

—Bien, yo no me voy a quedar, pero puedes apostar a que Potter si lo hará.

—No me interesa que nadie se quede conmigo

—Y a mí no me agrada más que a ti, pero lo va a hacer, así que prepárate. —sin darle tiempo a que interviniera continuo— En lo referente a que pasó anoche, dejé caer que Potter había usado magia negra en ti. Se peleaban en el baño y se atacaron mutuamente. Si te sirve de algo, mande a Zabini a que le ponga unos buenos moratones antes de salir al gran comedor —su rostro adquirió un tinte mortal y sonrió de lado— No está de más recordarles a todos esos bastardos, que tú siempre puedes con Potter.

—Te amo querida —le dijo con una sonrisa inmensa

—Lo sé querido y me lo merezco. Bien, por último. Quieren denunciar a Lucius.

Su respiración saltó por los aires tan rápido como ella terminó de hablar. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el dolor en su abdomen adquirió una nueva dimensión. Sus manos temblaban con espasmos y un sudor frío perló su cuerpo, mientras que esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez atormentando.

Quiso controlarse, lo deseó, pero no podía. El miedo había congelado su torrente sanguíneo, bloqueando cualquier oportunidad de pensar más allá del terror. Fue un cachetazo, que le dio vuelta la cara, lo que lo trajo a la realidad. Los ojos de Pansy lo miraban tanto preocupados, como angustiados. Llenos de lágrimas prometían aquello que Draco necesitaba. Que lo cuidaría. Que lo protegería.

—No los voy a dejar Draco —le aseguro— No los voy a dejar —se quedó repitiendo aquello hasta que su alterado sistema encajo esas palabras.

—Tú sabes el poder que tiene —masculló lleno de miedo— tú sabes lo que me hará... lo que me hará si...

—Draco contrólate, no seas cobarde —dio un respingo ante esa palabra.

Obligó a sus pulmones a respirar a un ritmo aceptable, a sus palpitaciones a acompasarse y a sus nervios a controlarse.

—Perdona —murmuró cuando pudo tomar un pobre control de sí mismo.

—No te inquietes querido —respondió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Draco no se hubiera derrumbado frente a sus ojos— Ellos lo van a intentar y nosotros no los dejaremos. Solo no quería que te sorprendieran con esa idea.

—Buen plan. —Coincidió sintiendo un remanso de tranquilidad.

Draco no quería ni sospechar, que hubiera hecho Potter de verlo reaccionar de esa forma. Por seguro muchas cosas muy estúpidas, como intentar hacer que alguien interviniera. Sabía que si el maldito mestizo se quedaba mucho tiempo cerca suyo descubriría hasta donde la mierda había llegado a cubrirlo y sí como Pansy aseguraba iba a tenerlo cerca de él, mucho esfuerzo iba a requerirle a él asegurarse de no mostrar y desvelar más de la cuenta.

No era un misterio que Potter amaba meter esa nariz perfecta suya donde nadie quería que la meta. Era un maldito salvador nato, pero Draco no pensaba poner su vida a sus pies para ver como se ponía su capita de héroe e intentaba volver a fingir que sabía lo que hacía en el tormentoso camino a una enredadera de espinas mortales. Lucius jamás sería algo que ese inepto y su grupo de estúpidos pudieran controlar. Lucius era el mal encarnizado y no porque fuera por sí mismo peligroso, lo era porque había conseguido mierda suficiente de personas realmente atemorizantes.

Su padre era un don nadie con secretos sucios de la gente indicada.

—Bueno, me tengo que retirar. A la tarde vuelvo. —Con una sonrisa le lanzó un beso.

La vio transmutar su expresión por una máscara de la más pura y fría indiferencia. Así eran ellos. Y la amaba por eso. 


	7. VII

La primera vez que Harry estuvo presente en una reunión de la orden del fénix, había creído que eran un grupo muy variopinto de personas. Ahora, sentado en la dirección, entendió que aquello no era nada comparado a la audiencia de esa ocasión.

Parkinson taladrado con la mirada a todo aquel que posó sus ojos en ella, Kingsley caminaba distraídamente mirando los cuadros, McGonagall hablaba entre murmullos con Pomfrey —que lucía una expresión muy preocupada— mientras que Ron, Hermione y él estaban parados al fondo de la estancia. Creído que allí acababa el grupo de personas que tenían cosas que discutir, Harry se sintió traicionado cuando Narcissa Malfoy entró por la puerta.

Las manos de Ron y Hermione lo sujetaron antes de que pudiera moverse. Clavó los ojos en la bruja y dio todo de sí para liberarse. Harry no tenía idea de por qué le daba tanto odio lo que le habían hecho a Draco, sabía que era horrible, pero jamás hubiera previsto semejante aversión. No había alcanzado a pensar en qué decir cuando los viera, no tenía idea de qué sentir, pero nada lo preparó para aquel odio, para aquella aversión que de un segundo al otro le nubló el juicio.

Una parte de él creía que aquello era solo un reflejo de su propio dolor, de la propia frustración que le representaba vivir en una casa que lo despreciaban y lo maltrataban, pero no importaba pensar con racionalidad en ese momento, o era más correcto decir que no era capaz.

Su mente se nubló completamente, se perdió dentro de ella oliendo la sangre de Draco derramada en el suelo.

Harry sentía que quería matarla por haber permitido todo lo que pasó, por haber empujado a su hijo a ese estado. Parada frente a él, Harry pudo ver como si su elegante y engañosamente frágil mano sostuviera la varita con la que Draco se hirió. Ella era responsable, ella pudo no haber empujado a su hijo al abismo (Pansy no estaba segura de si alguna vez ella hechizó a Draco) pero sin ninguna duda ella lo mantenía allí.

Harry vio más veces de las que le hubiera gustado como magos tenebrosos hacían uso de las imperdonables sobre otras personas, siempre horrible, siempre desagradable. No había forma racional de acepar que una madre permitiera que su marido hiciera lo mismo sobre su hijo. Harry podía y tenía humanidad suficiente en él para creer que ella pasara por alto los maltratos a su persona, pero hasta los animales atacaban si tocabas a su cría. 

Una seguidilla de gritos se alzó a su alrededor, pero Harry solo tenía cabeza para un pensamiento: Lastimar tanto a Narcissa, que esta se arrepentiría de haber tocado un solo pelo de su hijo. Porque Harry sabía que ella lo lastimó, por el motivo que fuera, por la maldita necesidad que sea. Le daba lo mismo, ella hizo eso y ahora había sido él el que tuvo que estar allí de pie mientras su hijo se desangraba hasta casi morir, fue Harry el que la noche anterior tuvo que alimentarlo porque estaba tan herido que no pudo hacerlo por sus propios medios. Harry fue el que tuvo que ver las consecuencias directas de sus actos y él sentía que podría destrozar al mundo solo por ello.

Harry había perdido de todo en aquella guerra, desde su inocencia hasta la posibilidad de una vida tranquila, normal y feliz. No era para nada justo que esos fantasmas se negaran a dejarlo en paz, pero menos justo fue enterarse de que peleó la había perdido desde el principio para chicos como Draco. Porque Harry a priori jamás hubiera pensado que idiotas como Malfoy valieran su sangre, pero ahora viendo las cosas como estaban, Merlín, a Harry le sabía peor que el agua del lago en su boca saber que le había fallado.

Con los dientes apretados se sacudió y peleó. No cayó tan bajo como para insultarla, pero se esmeró en que supiera que había hecho. Eran dos asesinos y no le importaba que el ministerio lo contradiga, ellos habían estado por matar a Draco. Si es que no podían decir que Draco ya estaba muerto. Draco Malfoy, antiguo némesis suyo, estaba más allá de la muerte.

El rubio que él conoció nunca en la vida hubiera permitido a Harry pasar la noche con él. Ese Draco jamás lo hubiera mirado suplicando un carajo. Y no era precisamente culpa de Voldemort. Fueron sus padres y los odiaba, los odiaba por quebrar al chico que fue lo suficientemente valiente para perdonarle la vida a Dumbledore, por herir al que lo protegió en la mansión diciendo no saber quién era. Harry quería hacerles pagar haber desaparecido al engreído que le sonría de lado y lo intentaba rebajar, pese a saber que Harry era terriblemente superior.

Se sentía fuera de sí, se sentía ahogado y asfixiado y de ahí salían sus insultos. Desde ese lugar donde el dolor y la culpa lo hacían sentir sucio e indigno. Harry quería que alguien pagara por todo aquello y sabía que cada grito que lanzó contra aquella mujer que, lejos de quedarse muda y estoica, le respondía con altivez y soberbia, lo hacían quedar como un niño actuando de un modo infantil, pero no podía soportarlo; veía la sangra caer, veía el dolor de Draco llorando en el baño años atrás, podía verlo aterrado en la Mansión Malfoy cuando Voldemort jugaba con sus estúpidos seguidores.

Gritó tanto su garganta escocia, pero aun así siguió. Siguió con más ímpetu cuando, detrás de McGonagall, deslumbró el pálido semblante de la señora Malfoy caer al piso angustiada.

Las manos de Kingsley reemplazaron las de Hermione cuando Harry logró sacársela de encima. Escucho el quejido que soltó su amiga, pero no podía con ella ahora mismo.

Pomfrey y McGonagall se habían interpuesto en su camino, escondiendo el cuerpo de Narcissa, pero ninguna intento nada para frenarlo, más que unos cuantos gritos y llamados de atención. Valiéndose de ello más le gritó, más le reprochó cada uno de sus actos y le retrató con asquerosa precisión cómo eran las heridas de Draco, como sangraban. Las dos querían que Harry se las hiciera pagar. Nadie iba a consentir que sacará su varita, pero nadie pensaba detenerlo, no activamente, de decirle unas verdades a Narcissa.

—¡Tú eres su mejor amiga! —rugió mirando a Parkinson que se había mantenido en silencio y en la otra punta, cuando el odio le impidió callarse ahora que Narcissa parecía derrotada— ¡Tu deberías defenderlo! —Le reprocho.

— No sé qué te hace pensar que no lo hago —movió su mano y Harry frenó.

Se quedó tan quieto que tanto Kingsley como Ron casi lo tiran al piso. Una sonrisa débil se posó en sus labios. La varita de Narcissa, con la que seguro intentó atacarlo, se encontraba en poder de Parkinson.

Las dos brujas se volvieron de repente y fue McGonagall la que hablo. Harry supo que Pansy había traspasado ese límite infranqueable para la directora, pero Harry, por primera, vez amo a la morocha.

— _Finite incantatem_ —murmuró McGonagall con voz peligrosamente baja.

El cuerpo de Narcissa reaccionó de golpe y clavo sus atormentados ojos en la morocha.

Ya libre de todo agarre Harry sujeto su barita, dispuesto a defender a Parkinson, si lo tenía que hacer, pero sea lo que sea que Narcissa tenía en mente, quedo allí, pues no se movió ni un ápice.

—Potter, Parkinson —dijo la directora tan sería que Harry sintió un escalofrío, pues nunca le había hablado en ese tono y solo Merlín sabía que podía significar esto— Están castigados, lo que queda de año. No más salidas a Hosmigd. No vuelva ni a soñar con el Quidditch señor Potter, porque también ahí lo voy a vetar de esa actividad. No seguirá siendo una prefecta Parkinson. —añadió con el mismo tono implacable— Ninguno tiene autorización para hacer nada que no esté mínimamente relacionado con el señor Malfoy. Y si algo como esto se vuelve a repetir. Sepan que serán expulsados.

Parkinson le dirigió una mirada arrogante y asintió. _No más Quidditch._ Harry quiso reír. No lo había dejado a principio de año, ese era castigo más idiota... Miro de costado a McGonagall, claro que ella sabía que él no jugaba. Y ya que lo pensaba, Parkinson, no era prefecta. No lo era desde su original séptimo año, menos lo fue en octavo. La verdad, es que no recibieron castigos. Era una mujer astuta. Narcissa no podía saber aquello, y esa era la forma de decirles que entendía aquello, pero no iba a permitirlo. Las salidas, y las actividades extra, eran su castigo original, y uno que molestaba. Quedaba medio año escolar, muchas salidas, a decir verdad.

— Porque no hacemos el favor de comenzar. La señora Malfoy —dijo McGonagall mirándolo con una advertencia— pidió venir explícitamente a esta reunión. Ella no cree que tú, Potter, te pelearas con Malfoy. Así que, quiere saber que le paso a su hijo. —Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, McGonagall volvió a callarlo con una mirada— Juró mantener lo que escuchara en silencio y visto que le gritaste la mitad, no veo el caso a no decrile de forma más civilizada el resto. —añadió duramente.

El apretón de Ron le impidió decir una palabra. Su amigo le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y Harry se mantuvo firme. Con el agrio pensamiento que Ron estaba copiando a la perfección la expresión de su novia.

—Poppy, te escúchamos.

—Bueno las heridas de Draco, pudieron ser mortales, si Potter hubiera tardado cinco minutos más en hallarlo, hubiera muerto. No producto de los cortes, más bien de la pérdida de sangre.

Narcissa gimió escondiendo la cara detrás de las manos. Intercambio una mirada con la Slytherin y supo que los dos pensaron lo mismo. _Ojala te mueras, perra._ _Harry no es que se sintiera orgulloso, pero tampoco sabía como eliminar de su sistema aquellos sentimientos. Estaba sencillamente harto de que siempre algo malo pasara, de que nada saliera como correspondía, de que lastimaran a las personas sin consecuencias, sin nada._

—Sin embargo, lo más preocupante, es su psique. Draco es un joven fuerte e inteligente. Él sabía que pasaba si seguía, y siguió. No quiere hablar al respecto, lo que solo empeora su condición. Pero obligarlo, sería contraproducente.

— Quiero verlo —dijo Narcissa irguiéndose.

— Señora Malfoy —llamo Pansy mirándola con repulsión— Eso solo lo empeorará.

— Me temo que la señorita Parkinson tiene razón —corroboró Pomfrey, mirando de lado a Narcissa

— Es mi hijo. —Se quejó ultrajada.

— Bonito trabajo hizo —todos se quedaron callados al escuchar la voz de Ron.

Parkinson lo miró a Harry incrédula y Harry miró a su vez a Ron, igual de incrédulo.

— Perdón —dijo su amigo sin sentirlo en absoluto— ¿Acaso me equivoco? Son los peores padres que vi en mi vida.

— ¡Tu maldito traidor...! —Escupió Narcissa con el rostro inyectado de asco.

— ¡Señora Malfoy! —Le llamo Kingsley de golpe— Mucho cuidado.

Un ligero silencio se extendió por todos expectantes. Narcissa seguía desarmada, nadie había obligado a Parkinson a devolverle su barita. Pero Harry sabía que no se subestima a un rival, nunca.

— ¿Para qué me dejó venir McGonagall? —Dijo mirándo a la directora con odio— ¿Para dejar que sus alumnos me faltarán el respeto?

— Señora Malfoy, creo que ya establecimos que usted pidió asistir. Y yo ya castigue a mis alumnos. Ahora, ¿usted tiene algo para decir? ¿Podría decirnos un motivo por el cual su hijo, querría suicidarse en los baños de mi escuela?

Harry vio con satisfacción como el perfecto rostro de Narcissa se volvía a derrumbar. Ella sabía muy bien que podía motivar a Draco de aquella forma, sus ojos volvieron a conectar con los de Parkinson, y con sorpresa, volvió a descubrir que compartían pensamientos.

Era un poco extraño, pero se sentía bien. Paso la mitad de la noche pensando en las palabras de Hermione. Llegó a unas cuantas certezas. Primero, no estaba ni de lejos enamorado. Algo que lo había asustado, pero le interesaba Malfoy. Podía incluso llegar a conectar con él. La segunda, había reconocido que le atraía. Otra batalla interna se desató dentro de él, pero Draco estaba muy bien. Era hermoso, no había discusión. ¿Estaba mal aquello? No, para nada. Harry tenía ojos y Malfoy era digno de admirar. Tercera, lo iba a ayudar. Draco no se merecía lo que le paso y más allá de la culpa, para Harry era muy importante detener a cualquiera que se creyera con el poder para someter a alguien.

— Voy a llevármelo —respondió Narcissa echando los hombros hacía atrás.

— Me temo que usted, no puede tocar a mi alumno —dijo McGonagall con una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Es mi hijo Minerva, y hago con él lo que quiera.

Hermione, a su lado, dio un respingo ante las frialdad con la que entonó esas palabras.

— No lo dudo —respondió con mirada peligrosa— Pero, Kingsley, podría explicarle que, mientras esté en mi colegio, yo decido sobre lo que es mejor o no para él.

— Correcto —dijo Kingsley con su habitual porte, calmado y firme— Ya hablamos con San Mugo, Draco se encuentra muy débil y ellos coinciden, cualquier intento de traslado sería perjudicial.

— Ustedes no saben con quien se están metiendo —los amenazó

— Si tiene problemas con esto —contraatacó McGonagall— Por favor, llame a la señora Weasley, la nueva directora de la junta de padres. Ella encantada la va a ayudar en lo que quiera.

La cara de Narcissa mutó por una diabólica, se acercó a Pansy y le arrebató su varita con fuerza antes de antes de salir pegando un portazo ensordecedor.

— Vieja bruja —masculló Ron  
— ¡Señor Weasley! —le reprendió McGonagall— Bueno, ahora podemos avanzar. Primero, vamos a aclarar un par de cuestiones. Todos, y me refiero a todos, estamos de acuerdo que hay que ayudar a Draco. ¿Bien? Ninguno de nosotros tres, queremos que eso dos vuelvan a poner sus garras en él, por lo que, apreciaría que tanto usted, señor Potter, como usted señorita Parkinson, dejarán de insinuar eso.

Harry y Pansy solo asistieron.

— Lo segundo, Kingsley, por favor.

El mago asintió y se paró frente a ellos.

— Las leyes son claras, no podemos meternos en la intimidad de las familias.

— Esas leyes son una basura —dijo Hermione a boca jarro y Pansy se río

— Lo son —aceptó Kingsley— Pero no por ello menos válidas. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto, voy a intentar abolir esto, y podría ser este el caso que usemos como caso testigo, pero me temo que va a tardar en consolidarse.

— Draco no va a mover un solo dedo contra Lucius —sentenció Pansy.— Y yo le prometí no ayudarlos.

Harry la miro y antes de que pudiera decir nada Hermione intervino.

— Eso esta bien, él tiene que saber que puede confiar en ti.

— Correcto. Pero eso no quiere decir que me interponga. Yo ya cumplí. No voy a declarar, no voy a decirles como Lucius lo lastimó y menos voy a decirles las cosas que obligó a Draco a hacer en la guerra. —dirigiéndose a la puerta freno antes de salir— Pero espero que logren alejarlo de ese bastardo.

Harry quería odiarla, pero no podía. Él nunca rompería una promesa que le hiciera a Ron o Hermione. A costo personal, por más que los destruya. Eran amigos, se debían esa lealtad.

Se adelantó y la sujetó del brazo.

— Yo _nunca_ voy a dejar que Lucius se le vuelva a acercar —trago cuando los ojos azules se clavaron él.

— No hagas promesas imposibles Potter. Tú no sabes lo decidido que puede ser Draco.

— Y tú sabes que yo lo soy más. No va a volver a poner sus manos en él, mucho menos su varita.

— Ojala lo logres. —Bajando la voz ella se acercó para susurrarle algo— Draco no va a resistir un encuentro más Potter. Lucius rompió algo dentro de él.

Harry asintió con determinación. Aquello no era un juego, y ella sabía lo que decía. Lo conocía como Harry nunca pudo, o quiso, y no iba a contradecirla.

Cuando volvió el cuerpo, todos los adultos lo miraban interesados, pero Ron y Hermione solo con paciencia. Sabían que Harry iba a informarlos de lo que sea que hablo con Pansy. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Tenía los mejores amigos que pudo alguna vez desear. Firmes con él y no sólo por seguirlo. Así Ron odiara a Malfoy, no podía concebir que incluso uno de sus enemigos viviera así.

— Bien, Potter. Usted manifestó que se va a quedar aquí en las vacaciones

— Si Directora.

— ¿Weasley, Granger?

— Yo no —dijo Ron— me... Me necesitan en casa esta navidad.

— Por supuesto.

— Yo tampoco, me gustaría volver, pero me preguntaba... sí… puedo ayudar con esa ley. —Vio cómo se amiga se apretaba las manos ansiosa— No puedo ayudar a Draco de ninguna otra forma. Pero eso sí puedo hacerlo. Recaudar pruebas, hacer informes... Lo que sea.

— Contábamos con ello —le respondió Kingsley con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Poppy?

— Potter, asumiendo que usted es el que va a intentar convencer al joven Malfoy, creo que necesita saber unas cosas. No puede obligarlo a hablar. Sea paciente, ganase su confianza. Deje que se abra solo. Si lo apremia, puede lograr el resultado inverso. Si consigue filtrarse por debajo de ese muro, lo siguiente es dejar que Draco se sienta seguro, que sepa que tiene quien lo ayude y que estamos más que dispuestos a pelear por él. Déjele saber que está en un lugar seguro donde no le vamos a hacer daño. Donde es libre de hacer y decir lo que quiera.

Harry dejó su mente vagar en los consejos de la enfermera. Él sabía de sobra como tratar con Malfoy, y dejarlo solo no era la mejor opción. Iba a darle la derecha y probar, pero la noche anterior comprobó que Draco seguía respondiendo a sus peleas.

Sentado en el cómo sillón de la sala común charló con Ron y Hermione estrategias, los tres coincidieron empezar con cosas suaves. Ron propuso Quidditch y escobas, Hermione pociones y runas, pero Harry era pésimo en las dos y ella le recordó que aquello siempre solía animar a Draco. Por su parte, Harry decidió que lo mejor sería jugar ajedrez mágico y comidas. Temas tan banales que iban a hacer que Draco se cansara rápido y fueran al tema principal.

Con un plan de acción, Harry se tomó su chocolate y deseó poder cumplir su promesa.


End file.
